Not So Perfect
by Rose1990
Summary: Mitchie thought she had a happy life.  Great friends and a loving boyfriend who so happenings to be the lead singer in Connect Three.  But life and people are not so prefect.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mitchie thought she had a happy life. Great friends and a loving boyfriend who so happens to be the lead signer of Connect Three. But she is a about to learn that life is not so prefect.

This is a bit of the first chapter. Let me know if i should continue.

Mitchie POV

They say your first love it the hardest to get over. That your heart will never be the same and that your once shattered heart will never fully be one again. You try to move on but deep down you know that one person will always hold a piece of your heart no matter how hard try to deny it. It doesn't matter how much he hurt you, you will love him forever. Boy you don't know how true that statement is.

Present

The warm August breeze pasted through me leaving goose bumps on my skin as I watched her walk to him in a stunning summer white dress taking his hand in hers. I wipe my already tear stained face because I know that should be me up there marrying him; and by him I mean Shane Grey. I peek around the tree where I'm hiding unable to move forward or away from the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Shane and Kate," the priest read out glancing out at the families and friends.

'_Shane and Mitchie,'_ Mitchie thought unable to control the tears. A sob escaped her mouth louder than she expected. It went unnoticed to mostly everyone except one person whose dark eyes immediately locked with mine with pain and shock clearly visible.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 year ago – July 2010 **

Mitchie

I am so excited. It is my second summer returning to Camp Rock; my favourite place in the entire world. It was three years ago when I met my best friends Caitlyn Gellar, Nate Lucas, Jason Jonas who are in the band Connect Three. It was a memorable summer not just because I finally found where I belonged but it was when I met my boyfriend Shane Gray. Long story short, we got together after Final Jam and have been crazy about each other since.

**Flashback **

It was eleven o'clock when Final Jam ended and Caityln and I headed to our cabin as we had to start packing for camp was coming to an end. In about twenty minutes we managed to have everything we own covering the floor. As we help each other organize, we mostly laughed and gossiped.

"So I saw you Nate after our performance, you two look cute together," I winked at Caitlyn.

"We are just friends," Caitlyn mumbled trying but failed to hide her bashful face. I decided to leave the topic alone for now.

"So what are you doing after camp?" I said moving on.

"Well, I am moving with my dad. He is a cop and got a promotion to chief somewhere." Caitlyn replied. In the middle of sorting through our 'organized mess' I heard a knock at our door. When I opened the door there stood Shane and beside him Nate.

"Hey Shane. Hey Nate, good to see you," I grinned at Nate and looked at Caitlyn. I could not help noticed that Nate look a little nervous and kept peeking glancing over at Caitlyn who in turn was trying to seem uninterested in our guests.

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said when I welcomed them inside our cabin. The boys looked at our "packing" with amused faces. "I see you are busying. Why are you packing at time at night?" Shane asked.

"What are you two doing over here at this hour," I replied back.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were up for that canoe ride?" Shane said.

" Isn't it late for us to be on the lake? We have curfew," I answered.

"Well I don't and if you are with me to discuss a 'personal matter' I'm sure Brown won't mind. Plus, I'm a rock star. Rock stars make the rules," Shane winked and smirked at me. I debated in my head. What is there to lose camp was over so I do not think I would get into that much trouble.

"Sure, I will love to on that canon ride." Shane smile grew and unconsciously grabbed my hand led me out the door, leaving Nate and Caitlyn like he forgot they were there.

Once we got out to the dock, I saw that Shane already had the boat ready so we were rowing out in no time in circles. We slowed the boat in the middle of the lake and also our laughter over our 'mad rowing skills.' Once our laughter died it was silence except for the sounds of the crickets and slow movements of the water beneath us. I looked up at the sky taking in the silence. There was a full moon and a lot of stars maybe thousands that scattered the black sky. It was beauty, nothing I ever had seen before, especially living in a city. After I couple of minutes I looked across from me at Shane who quickly looked away. He looked like he was arguing with himself and nervous about something.

**Shane POV **

_'Just do it already,'_ my conscious was yelling at me. Why am I so nervous? I'm never like this. My hands are shaking, my heart racing, and I'm breaking out in a sweat. Maybe I'm sick. _'Ya love sick,'_ my conscious told me. I looked at Mitchie watching her and felt ten times more nervous. She's so beautiful. Her big beautiful eyes, her smile, and the way the wind blows through her hair and how she plays with it when she's nervous. Then there is she voice; her angelic voice. The voice I had been searching for all summer and it was in front of me the entire time. Truth be told, when I heard her sing tonight I was very excited and relived. I wanted it to be her and prayed it was her. And my prayers were answered. I quickly glared away as those eyes met mine. Her beauty was a weakness of mine; I become like putty when I look at her. When I built up the courage to look up again my mind went blank. _'Just do it.'_ I kept telling myself. _'It's not so hard. Just spit it out. You are a rock star for crying out loud. You perform in front of millions of fans. Tell her you like her.' _That built my confidence I bit, so I look at her again. _'Ugh… why is it so hard? It was easy when I rehearsed it with Nate before. How did Nate talk me into doing this. Who am I kidding? She does not like me. How can such a beautiful person want to be with me?'_ I was so lost in thought that did not hear Mitchie call my name.

"Is something wrong? You seem quite tensed." Mitchie looked at me worried.

"Yea….eah," I cleared my throat. "Everything is fine. I am probably coming down with something."

"Oh. Maybe we should head back." Mitchie grabbed her oar and was attempting to move the boat.

"Mitchie wait," I started. Well hear goes nothing. "There is something I want to ask you?" Mitchie looked at me patience. "I was wondering if…..you had a good time at finale jam?" I watched her expression go from happy to sad a disappointment. 'I'm such an idiot.' I mentally slapped myself.

"Yes I did," she replied and stared out at the water, "I loved being up there singing." To After that we fell into an awkward silence.

"Mitch, what I wanted to say was that I like you. I like you a lot. I have for a while now and I'm so glad that I was send here this summer and that you are the voice inside my head. I was wondering if you will do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" I looked away quickly because I didn't want to see the rejection I was surly going to get.

**Mitchie POV**

Oh my God. He likes me. I knew I like him a lot but never in a million of year would I think he liked me back. I looked at Shane mouth opened to shocked to speak or moved. He looked back at me more nervous then before. He looked say. 'Say something Mitchie' I told myself. As I stared at him his head dropped and I heard him sigh.

"I knew this was stupid. Why do I listen to Nate?" I watched him ramble on and on. This time Shane tried to move the canoe but I moved forward and placed my hand on his to make him stop. That seemed to do the trick because he stopped the instant our hands came into contact.

"Shane," I started, "I like you a lot too." He looked back at me surprised and shocked. "I have since that day at the dock when you sang to me. I would love to be your girlfriend." Before I knew it Shane shot forward and grabbed my lips with his. It felt so right. I felt the fireworks and sparks. I did not want it to stop so I hooked my arms around him as his faces were cupping my face. We made out for what seemed like hours but only minutes. Our lips moved in sync and only stopped when air was needed.

We stopped soon after because the boat was rocking back and forth and because if we did not we would probably stay like that all night.

When we pulled back we both wore goofy smiles on our face. "Wow." was all we said. Shane leaned his forhead on mine taking in the moment. We we out there for about an hour and enjoyed each others company before we picked up our paddles and made our way back to the dock.

**July 2010**

I remembered that night as my mothers catering truck came to still in front of the Camp Rock sign.

"Dreaming about lover boy again," Caitlyn nudged me which woke me up

"How did you know?"

"Apart from me practically living with you for the past two years. I know that look on your face when you think of him. It is pretty sickening if you ask me" When Caitlyn told me she was moving, it turned out Mr. Gellar was transferred to my city and strangely bought the house next to us. Since then me and Caitlyn have been joined at the hip.

"Oh and it is not sickening when you think of Nate right?" I answered back with a smile. Nate and Caitlyn also got together that night at camp when we left them at the cabin.

The truck came to a complete stop and we jumped out quickly. I had a huge smile. I was finally here; at home.

***Do not own Camp Rock**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm so happy. this is my first story. All feedback is welcomed especially if its critically. I went to art school so I praise the negetivity and suggestions to make it better. If you want to to add anything or want anything to happen let me know. Its a story for the fans so I want everyone to be satified. I am going to edit this chapter and the first chapter tonight and who knows maybe upload a new chapter. Tomorrow thwre may not be an update because of work, if there is it will be later in the evening. Once again thank you for your support. **


	3. Chapter 3

*** I do not own Camp Rock**

**Mitchie POV**

I was waiting for this day to come for months. I couldn't wait to see everyone again Peggy, Ella, Baron, Sander and even Tess. And like Caitlyn, I was more excited to see Shane, Nate, and Jason. It is been months since we last seen our boyfriends and friend because they went on tour for seven months. Of course I have talked to Shane everyday whether it was through web cam, the phone, or even text; but it was not the same as seeing him in person. I could not wait to hold him, touch him and kiss him, I missed him so much. That was a downfall of being a girlfriend to a pop star.

After our suitcases were unloaded from the catering truck, Caitlyn and I located our cabin. When we entered we were soon welcomed with squeals and engulfed with hugs from Peggy, Ella, and Tess.

"Hey guys," Peggy hugged us like no tomorrow.

"Oh my God. We have so much to catch up on. How was your year? How are the boys? Did you get your class schedules yet? This is going to be the best summer ever!" All the girls rambled on as we all took turns hugging and trying to talk at the same time.

We were grouped in the bigger cabin at the camp. It consisted of a washroom which was already overpowered with girl products and other girl necessities. The wood floors were already covered with piles of clothes and opened suitcases. There were six beds and closets, one for each person in the cabin. Other than that, the place looked like a typical cabin.

"Who else are we rooming with, there are six beds?" I asked and placed my bags on a bed near the window followed by Caitlyn who occupied the bed beside mine.

"I do not know," Tess answered who also was unpacking her things. Soon after we went to the main cabin to pick up our schedules. While walking with the girls I looked around to see if Shane arrived yet. I did not see Connect Three but noticed more happy campers arrive running to meet friends and new campers who looked nervous yet excited to be here. Once we got our schedules we all huddled to see if we had the same classes. We were interrupted by girls screaming.

We hurried out to see what all the commotion was about and stopped to see the face I had not seen in months. Shane Gray stood there with his band mates Nate and Jason in the midst of a crowd and waved, signed autographs and took pictures with the star struck campers. I for one stood back and watched him and took in his appearance like it was the first time I ever saw him. He had not changed much except his once straightened hair was now curly; which I love on him. Also, he looked to be wearing "normal camp clothes" not skinny jeans and designer shirt he came with last year. Though the guys were with the fans I could tell Shane was looking over the crowd anxious to find me and Nate was searching as anxious for Caitlyn. Shane was trying to hide his frown because he could not see me over the fan girls, yet kept a smile for pictures.

I could not take it anymore. I needed him to hold me, to kiss me, and I just needed him. I guess Caitlyn had the same thought and grabbed my hand and quick ran towards the crowd. We pushed and pulled our way through the girls and into the tiny clearing where the boys were at.

**Shane POV **

Seven months. That was how long it has been since I last been with her, held her, kissed her, touched her face, and smelled her scent. It has been torture for me at least. Seven months without Mitchie will never happen again. I hope. This will be the best summer ever. I am here at the place I love the most with my best friends and my girl. Connect Three was returning to where it all started for them as camp counselors. Nothing will ruin it for me.

I stepped out from my Uncle Brown's car who picked us up from the airport. Right away I scanned the camp ground for my Mitchie, I was dying to see her. Instead, we instantly were surrounded by crying and screaming fans and others who were too shocked to move. I signed people's books, arms, and other things, took pictures but my mind was only on one thing, to find Mitchie. I cranked my neck but did not see her, I felt a bit disappointed; her face was the first one I wanted to see.

"Do you guys see Mitchie anywhere?" I asked Nate and Jason. My friends were happy to be here too, but happier that I would be off their backs with my consist rambling about Mitchie which they had to sit through since the start of the tour.

"No, do you see Caitlyn?" Nate asked in turn. Jason and I nodded no.

I stood there in the small opening with Nate and Jason. All of I sudden I felt someone grab my shoulder from behind. Instantly I turned to get the fan off but stopped when I saw her smile and her eyes locked with mine. I smiled like never before and ignored the fans because all I saw was her face and that is all that mattered.

I picked her up and spun her. I am pretty sure I probably hit some people while I spun her but I did not care. Once I placed her back down I gave her a kiss seven months in the making. It felt like our first kiss, yet mind you every kiss felt like the first. I did not want to stop. I was a bit sad that Mitchie pulled away for air but I saw the blush forming on her cheeks, which I loved that I had that affect on her. She was shy, shy with public affection like the one we just shared but my arms did not leave her waist.

"I missed you so much," she told me and hugged me. God, did I miss that voice. My heart started to beat fast. 'I am definitely love sick.'

"Me too. I think if it had to go on longer I would have gone crazier without being with you. And Nate and Jason would have probably killed me because my mind was always on you." I told her. The blush on her cheeks was becoming redder by the minute. I loved it.

**Mitchie POV**

I felt like jelly with his arms around me but it felt so right; I never wanted this moment to end. We went in for another hug. I looked over at Nate and Caitlyn and could not help but laugh at the scene. They were in their own little world kissing and holding each other tightly as they could with Jason looking at them like a child being forced to eat their vegetables.

"I want to go over to say hi," I said. My hold on Shane did not break but to his disappointment my hand took hold of his hand. He pouted like a little kid.

"Don't worry we have all summer to be together," I reinsured him but it did not work. I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss but pulled away before he could cast me under his spell. I dragged him over to Nate and Caitlyn who were oblivious to everything around us included.

"Hey guys," Nate and Caitlyn did not seem to hear me at all. I tried again "Guys." Nothing.

Shane then tried to get their attention. "Ummmm….Nate?" Nothing. Then he went up to them even closer. "Nate." He said a bit louder. He looked at me and winked. Beside them was Nate's guitar he was holding before, sat there alone. One thing Nate hated was when someone touched his instruments especially his precious guitar that was his treasure. Shane went to the guitar beside Nate and before Shane could touch it, Nate snapped out of his world and glared evilly at Shane.

"Do not even think about it." Nate threatened.

"I'll do it." Shane wiggled his finger closer to the guitar. Nate jump on him am grabbed his "baby". _'Boy will be boys,' _I thought. After their small useless argument I went over hugged Nate while Caitlyn hugged Shane. Next, we turned and both hugged Jason and pulled our boyfriends in for a group hug to Jason's enjoyment and our boyfriends torment.

After we untangled ourselves, we made our way to the main stage where we met Brown and the other campers.

Brown grabbed the microphone, "Welcome all to Camp Rock!" All the campers us included cheered and applauded. Brown continued, "This year is a very special year, not only is my nephew Shane Grey," a few new camper girls screamed, "is back but so is the rest of Connect Three. Gentlemen please join me."

Shane left my side and joined Brown on stage with Nate and Jason.

"How are you all doing Camp Rock?" Shane asked. We all screamed and cheered, " We are so glad to be here this year. We would not want to be anywhere else. This camp means a lot to us. If it was for my uncle and this camp we all would not be here. So let have fun and rock all summer long." With that everyone was on their feet chanting Camp Rock over and over.

" Thank You boys. They are not the only new teachers joining us but I am glad to present another former Camp Rocker, Kate Wilson." A girl I did not recognize walked on stage beside and stood beside the boys. She was tall, thin, had blond hair and was beautifully sun kissed. She hugged Brown and all three guys. The rest of the presentation included rules and other information about classes and the jams through out the summer.

"That is all," Brown concluded. Everyone separated amongst themselves and chit chat about their year.

The boys returned with the new consoler Kate. "Kate, this is Mitchie Torres my girlfriend and Caitlyn Gellar, Nate's girlfriend. Mitchie, Caitlyn this is Kate Wilson an old friend of mine."

"I'm not that old," Kate joked, "It's so nice to meet you both.

Brown came up to us. 'What's up poppet? I see you met Kate here?" I laughed. It was great to see Brown.

"Yes we were just introduced."

I hope you do not mind but I wondering if Kate can room with you in your cabin? _'So that is why there were six beds.' _

"Sure. No problem." After Caitlyn shook hands with Kate we helped her carry her stuff to our cabin to introduce her to our other roommates.


	4. Chapter 4

*** I do not own Camp Rock**

The others were back in the cabin before us just hanging around. "Girls, this is Kate Wilson. She is a new consoler and good friend with the guys. Kate these are some of our friends Peggy, Ella and Tess."

"Hi," the girls waved to each other. We were all helping Kate settle in while getting to know each other.

"How do you know Shane?" I asked Kate. "I live next to the grey family. Have since we were children. Then I met Nate and Jason here at camp rock the year they started connect three, " Kate finished. Then she told us stories about how her and the boys used to play pranks on Brown and other stories about Shane as a child. We laughed along with Kate at the things she told us; we had a great time. She was very sweet and funny.

"So Kate do you sing?" I asked. "I do and I play the piano and guitar too."

"Really, Mitchie does too.". Caitlyn added, "She also writes her own songs and I produce the music for them."

"I write some myself" Kate told the girls. "Mitchie I would love to hear your songs sometime."

"Well they are not that good" I told her. Caitlyn interrupted " Oh please. Trust me Kate her songs are amazing." I looked down trying to not to turn red. I'm not used to the compliments. We continued talking when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I jumped at the touch though I knew who it was. I felt the rumble in his chest when he chuckled at my reaction and kissed my cheek.

"Did I startle you?" Shane asked me.

"No," I answered trying to act normal. He saw right through my lie. Nate also came in and was sitting with Caitlyn.

"So what are you girls talking about?" Shane asked, "Me I hope." Shane winked and grinned.

"No Shane, we have better things to talk about." Kate told him and pretended to shoot a bow and arrow at him. He played along by grabbing his chest with a fake shout throwing himself on my bed. "Ouch. What is more important than me?". Shane asked.

"Your ego is too big for your own good," Kate told Shane.

"Where's Jason?" I asked Shane. I'll give you three guesses."

I pretended to think very hard. "Birds, birds, birds" "Ding ding ding... Mitchie is the winner."

"What's my prize?" I fluttered my eyes.

"Me," he gave me a cocky smile and started kissing me not caring that there other people in the room.

"Don't you need to unpack" I asked Shane.

"I finished." Nate laughed "HA! Me and Jason did all the unpacking while prince charming over there spent the time organizing his hair products."

"They are very important" Shane informed us. He was laid on my bed with me cuddled in his arms.

"Babe why all the products You leave your hair natural now," I twirled a curl around my finger letting it bounce. "I need to control the frizzy. He answered.

"At least it doesn't take him three hours to straightening his hair." Nate said.

"Well, yours took longer." Kate and Shane tried to hide their laughter. Nate face fell.

"What do you mean," Peggy asked.

Kate explained, "One night here at camp, Shane and Jason got a little bored while Nate was asleep. We got my hair straightener and straighten his hair. He's a very heavy sleep just to let you know." By the end everyone was laughing.

Nate was blushing and Caitlyn was hugging. "Awww... I wish I could see that". She wiped her tears from laughing.

"I got pictures" Kate said taking out her phone.

"YOU HAVE PICTURES!" Nate looked horrified. Before she could show them Nate got up "I'm going to go find Jason". He darted out the cabin.

The only person to continue laughing was Shane. "Don't get me started Shanna."

Immediately Shane stopped. "You wouldn't" he said.

"Yes I would". Kate replied.

"I'm going to go help Nate." He got up to leave but not before kissing me. "I'll see you at dinner." Shane kissed me again then left.

"Do I want to know?" I asked Kate amused.

"No." The six of us laughed before we all got back to helping Kate. About an hour later I saw that it was time for kitchen duty.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked Caitlyn and I. The others left to catch up with everyone else.

Caitlyn said, "Mitchie's mother is the cook here. We help her."

"Okay, well I'll see you later than." Kate waved at us. Once we got outside we headed to the kitchen.

"She is nice isn't she?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Yes, she is," I agreed. We headed into the kitchen where my mother was already repairing dinner.


	5. Author Note

Author Note: Hey guys. Thanks for reading. I posted two chapters today. I made some small changes I felt will make the story easier for me to tell. I re wrote the some of chapter 3 and some of chapter 4.

Now the character of Kate never went on tour with the boys. Shane and her are "good" friends and she went to cam rock with the boys. She is a consoler at the camp. So re-read chapter 3 and 4 if you are confused.

Note: I'll will answer your reviews. I'm just trying to get a hang of this first. But thank you all who are reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**Mitchie POV **

By the time Caitlyn and I were finished in the kitchen all the campers were gathered in the dining hall including our group who occupied a table near the back of the hall. At the table were Shane, Nate, Jason, Peggy, Ella, Tess, Kate, Barron, and Sander whom we have not seen yet. We made our way over with our plates to our seats with Caitlyn seating between Nate and Jason and me seating beside Shane, who was talking to Peggy across from him about the new single they recorded.

"Hey, I missed you," Shane whispered in my ear and touched my lower back. I shivered at his touch and voice. He has been the only one to have that affect on me.

"Me too," I smiled at him. Shane took his hand off my back and grabbed my hand underneath the table with a grip. He also managed to slide his legs to my side so our legs were tangled. I smiled at the thought of him wanting to be this close to me.

I snapped out of my thought and saw everyone laughing. Sander who was beside Kate was trying to charm her.

"You are so beautiful," Sander tried to say with a French seductive voice with her hand in he as he kissed the back of it. Kate wore a confused look on her face then was amazed. After that we went back to our food and causal conversation around the table.

"Are you happy to be back at Camp Rock?" I asked Kate and took a bite out of my taco.

"Yes I am. So many memories here," she laughed to herself and turned to Shane looking dearly at him with her hand on his arm, "Right Shane?"

For a second I felt Shane grip my hand a little harder and didn't say a word. I did not know what she was talking about and decided to ask Shane later. Once we all finished, everyone got up to leave to do their own thing for a while. Shane held me back close to him and spoke when everyone was out of earshot.

"Want to go for a canoe ride?" Shane asked me. Smiling I nodded yes.

"Meet me at the docks in about an hour," He kissed my temple then my lips. I walked away with his eyes on me every step.

**The Girls Cabin**

I had time to spare before my time with Shane. My cabin was pretty empty because the only people in were me and Caitlyn. Tess, Peggy, and Ella were hanging with Sander and Barron and Kate was probably with Brown preparing for her first class tomorrow. Caitlyn and I decided to work on a new song to sing at one of the Jams. We got pretty far into it when I looked at time. The time was approaching to when I was due at the dock.

"Meeting with lover boy tonight?" Caitlyn asked still staring at her laptop fooling around with her sounds.

"Yes, for a canoe ride," I reached in my closet for a black sweat shirt. It was one of Shane's he gave to me before going on tour so I would have a piece of him. I wore it all the time even though it was very baggy on me. I thought I would wear it tonight because it can get cold out on the lake.

"Have fun," Caitlyn smirked. I walked out towards the docks which was not far since my cabin was situated next to it. The sun had set and the only lights on were the camp lamps that were scattered around the grounds. Upon arriving I heard guitar strums and saw Shane sitting back to me with his legs dangling over the edge of the pier. In front of him was our canoe which was prepped in the water with our life jackets and oars waiting. Shane was too into the song that he did not hear me approach him. I snaked my arms around his back and gave his shoulder a kiss. I heard him suck in his breath in at my touch.

"Hey, am I late?" Shane turned to face me.

"No, I wanted to come down for a bit and play my guitar. I wrote a song for you." I looked at him.

"Really? About what?" I asked.

"You'll hear it. It is my gift to you," Shane answered while playing with the strings on my sweater. Good thing I wore it because it was a bit nippy out. He smiled.

"Nice sweater," he commented. He pushed the long selves over my hands. He grabbed them pulling me up to my feet.

"Shall we?" he pointed to the canoe.

"We shall." We dressed in our hideous lifejackets. Being the gentle man Shane was he stepped into the canoe and to help me in. I always got nervous getting into one, afraid of it tipping over.

"Madame," Shane said offering his hand. I giggled.

"Why thank you kind sir," I got in quickly and took my seat ready to row and Shane took his across for me. We laughed once again about 'our mad rowing skills,' circling around and around till we hit our favourite spot, the middle of the lake. I stared at the stars like that night after Final Jam. I smiled at the memory remembering as if that happened just yesterday.

"I miss that," Shane said. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Miss what," I questioned.

"Your smile," Shane grabbed my free hand and just held it. Good thing it was dark out or he would seen my rosy cheeks.

"And making you blush," he added and placed his hand on my cheek rubbing this thumb in circles. God I missed him so much. I spoke my mind.

"I've missed you so much. I'm so happy right now. I've wanted to come back to this spot since you left for tour." Shane nodded in agreement.

"Mitchie I have something to tell you," I waited for him to continue, "I know we have only been together for almost a year now and that I have been away for the majority of the time but I love having you with me. I love how I can be just Shane around you. I love the feeling I get when I think of you and when we are together. You are on my mind twenty- four seven. Sometimes it's hard to concentrate because I think of you and wonder what you're doing all the time. You have changed me for the better and I want you to have the best though I sometimes think you deserve better than me." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Shane…" But he placed his finger over my lips. They felt so warm on my cool skin.

"Before, I felt so alone that I and thought I could not trust and have faith in someone let alone have someone to trust and believe in me. I love you."

I stared at him shocked. 'He loves me.' I was jumping on the inside, I always dreamed of this moment but the reality was even better. Words can not describe this moment and how I felt.

**Shane's POV**

"I love you too," she managed to say in a clear voice. My face lit up and she gave me one of her famous smiles. _'She loves me.' _I was jumping inside. I leaned over and attacked her lips with great passion. It was nothing I have experienced before. I felt the fire works, the sparks, the shocks that ran down my body from our touch. I wanted this feeling to last forever. To both our displeasure I pulled back.

"I wrote you a song while on tour," I managed to fit my guitar in the tiny canoe in the space between us and placed it on my lap. It was the same guitar I wrote and performed Gotta Find You last year to her. I started to sing the song.

Hello beautiful  
hows it going?  
i hear its wonderful in california  
i've been missing you  
its true  
tonight im gonna fly  
yeah tonight im gonna fly  
cause i could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied if i couldnt see those eyes  
hello beautiful  
its been a long time  
since my phones rung  
and you've been on that line  
i've been missing you  
its true  
tonight im gonna fly  
yeah tonight im gonna fly  
cause i could go across the world see everything and never be satisfied if i couldn't see those eyes

By the end Mitchie was crying and smiling. I even had tears forming but held then back. This was a prefect moment; I didn't want to ruin it.

**Mitchie POV **

I could barely see anything. My vision was all blurry from the tears. I could not describe how happy I was. There were simply no words I could use. It could only be understood by experiencing it yourself. I was so in the moment I did not realize Shane had placed his guitar down and was inching slower to my side of the boat. I held on the side of the boat as it rocked back and forth. Good thing we wore our light jackets, they may come in handy. I last thing on my mind was if the boat was going to tip because all I want was to be in his arms.

I moved a bit forward so he can sit behind me. He pulled me into his chest hugging me and sneaking kissing. I thought we looked quick funny in the position because our life jackets were quite stiff for this. But we did not care. We laid there in the boat listening to the crickets and watch little waves form in the water. Suddenly I felt his breath.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" I asked looking up to him. He did not try to hide it.

"Yes, I love your scent," he continued to sniff it.

"Strawberries," I told him, "my conditioner." I closed my eyes to enjoy it.

We spent another hour or so out on the lake, him holding me enjoying each others company. We rolled back because my curfew was very soon. I helped store the boat and we walked hand in hand to my cabin. I was starting to get sleepy from my happy cry and excitement.

"I don't want to go to sleep," I told him hugging him. He kissed e my head. I was afraid to let go.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I'm afraid this all a dream," I mumbled and rubbed my face in his shirt hiding my sleepy face. Shane laughed.

"You are tried and I want you to be well rest for tomorrow. Okay?" He titled my chin to look in his eyes. "It's not a dream. I love you." With that he gave me another passionate kiss and watched me walk into my cabin before heading to his.

When I walked in everyone but Kate were there chatting.

"How was it?" Caitlyn asked. As much as she acts like she hates it, she loves to know the details.

"Prefect. Just Perfect." I answered with a big smile.

**The song used is Hello Beauitful by The Jonas Brothers. **

**I edited the previous chapters. I am sorry for all my errors. I just get excited and over read them. I will continue to edit as I go. I hop you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Question: Next chapter I want to put a conversation between Shane and Kate then Mitichie and Kate. What should it be about? All ideas welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Shane POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock. It was pretty early in the morning but I couldn't wait to start the day. It was more like I couldn't wait to see Mitchie the girl I loved. I Love her! I will never get sick of saying that. It felt good to get that off my chest. I sighted happily as I laid there thinking about her.

"Can you turn that off?" Nate mumbled in his pillow. I didn't realize the alarm was on and turned it off. Jason seemed to not be bothered by the alarm by the sounds of his snores. I'm not usually a morning person but I just had to see Mitchie first thing. I got out of bed and dressed in a white v neck tee shirt and jeans. I fixed my hair to make sure it was extra curly just the way she likes it before I left to go to the kitchen to surprise Mitchie. On my way, to the kitchen I saw someone sitting by the pier watching looking out at the sun, it was Kate. It was still a bit early so I decided to go over.

"Good morning Kate. What are you doing up so early? You don't need to be up for about another hour or so." I asked when I made my way over to her.

"Couldn't sleep. Decided to go for a walk. What are you doing up at this hour anyways? You are never up at this time," she asked.

"I was on my way to the kitchen to see if Mitchie and Mrs. Torres need an extra hand." I answered. We sat there for I couple of minutes until she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

"Do you remember that time when we tee peed Brown cabin that year at Camp Rock. He was so mad."

I laughed. "Ya, we hide in the trees over there," I pointed to bundle of tree near by, "all afternoon while he searched who did it and we framed it on that guy we did not like. I'll never forget the look on his face."

Kate laughed at that. "Remember the canoe rides. I'll never forget the one on the night we had fireworks." She looked deep in thought. I remembered that night too. The fireworks Brown set up were not the only fireworks she was talking about.

"I remember. That night we shared our first kiss and decided to give "us" a shot. Two best friends becoming more," I looked out at the lake where were that night. I gulped quiety, it was me and Mitchie's spot. She does not know about "us" and how close we had gotten. Kate seemed to know what I was thinking.

She looked down, "Does she know about us?" I nodded no. I saw her eyes wonder down to my purity ring. "Remember our first night together." I closed my eyes. I remember it clearly, the night we both lost our virginities. She is the only one I had gotten closed too.

"That was a long time ago," I looked at her. I had not noticed grabbed my hand with my purity ring. I shook loose of her grip.

"After that we promise to save ourselves till marriage," Kate said while I looked down and twirled the ring around my finger. "So we got each other these rings," she held up her. She was not wearing it on her finger but around her neck on a chain. I gulped again. She held my hand but I could not pull back, "We told we loved each other." Kate moved closer. She was a bit too close for my likings.

"That was two years ago. I did care about you. You were my first love. I still care about you but in a friendly way, like before our relationship. Now, I'm in love with Mitchie. The past is behind us. I have moved on." Before she said anything, I heard a door close and saw Mitchie looking at us moving down the stair. She smiled at me.

"Look, please don't tell Mitchie about us. I like where we are now and I do not want to ruin the best thing that has happened to me," Shane finished.

"Good Morning," Mitchie walked up and kissed my cheek and waved to Kate who only looked at her. "What are you doing up?" she asked me.

I snaked my arms around her, "I was on my way to see if you and your mom need any help. I know it is just the two of you for the breakfast rush."

Mitchie smiled, "Sure, we would love the help," she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. "I'll see you at breakfast Kate," Mitchie waved to Kate, Meanwhile I avoided Kate's eyes, though I felt her eyes on me the whole way to the kitchen. I just hope she doesn't tell Mitchie anything.

We walked hand in hand up to the kitchen. Mrs. Torres was already up cooking breakfast for two hundred people.

"Good morning, Mitchie. Shane nice to see you," Mrs. Torres came over and hugged us.

"Good morning, Mrs. Torres. Everything smells good," Today's breakfast was pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. The smell of the pancakes was making me hungry.

"Please Shane call me Connie. Mrs. Torres makes my sound old," Connie whispered the last part.

I smiled. "Sure thing."

"Mom, Shane offered to help us this morning since is the two of us since Caitlyn loves her sleep," Mitchie said. Connie smiled at us.

"Sure. The more hands the better." Connie put us in charge of setting up the tablet in the dining room. I wasn't a good cook and did not want to ruin breakfast. I was only capable of pouring milk into my cereal.

Mitchie and I collected all the plates and utensils and headed to dining room. I did not talk much. My mind was replaying the conversation with Kate. Why did she bring up our relationship? We're over. I decided just to be friends, it was more important to me. I have not seen her in a while. Did she still have feeling after all this time? Mitchie was standing beside me and must have noticed how quiet it was.

"Hey you're quiet this morning. You okay?" she asked and placed a cup over for set.

"Ya, I'm good," I gave her a quick answer.

"What were you can Kate talking about this morning at the dock?" Mitchie looked at me. I did not look back afraid she will see my lie.

"Nothing much," I lied. "Just catching up on old times. "We haven't seen each other in a while," it was the truth at least but not the whole truth. Mitchie seemed contend with my answer and left it alone. She stopped and placed her arms around my waist and instantly I put my arms around her.

" I had the greatest night last night," she smiled looking into my eyes.

"Me too," I knelt my head down towards her and placed my forehead on hers. She smelled like fresh flowers this morning. I savored it. We went back to setting up the tables.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the songs used.**

**Chapter 7 **

I walked with Kate and the others girls to our class.

"Good morning campers," Kate said once we were all seated.

"My name is Kate Wilson and this is song writing. This summer I will help you individually on your skills and help you express your feelings. So how many of you have written a song before?" Everyone raised their hand. "Good. The first thing to remember about writing songs is to always write from the heart, your experiences. If you do your song will be real; the emotions will be real. I believe a song can not be made up. With that said I want you all to write a song about your best experience. It can be a out your cat, family, friend, and so on. Alright?"

"Yes" the cat replied. Everyone talked amongst themselves about what they should write. But I knew what I was going to write. "What are you going to write about?" Caitlyn asked. "Falling in love," I repiled. I smiled. This was going to be a piece of cake. I started to write and probably the first to finish. The words just came to me and flowed.

Time was up. "Good job everyone. I am impressed with what I have seen so far. Be sure to finish up your lyrics because the next step is vocals with Brown which I will assist with him. Have a good day." Caitlyn left with the others while I gathered my things. She mentioned about hanging with Nate because we both had free time.

I left and went to my cabin to get my guitar and went down to the dock to continue my song. While strumming and humming the tune I felt a pair of hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice said. I knew it was Shane.

"Oh Jason. I've been waiting for you." I heard him gasped. I giggled.

"I am hurt," Shane uncovered my eyes and sat down next to me.

"I'm only kidding," I said "how can I make it up to you?"

Shane smiled and puckered his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. He was so adorable but gladly obeyed. We sat there making out. I stopped because I was not a fan of PDA.

"So did Kate to say anything to you?" Shane asked.

"No, why?" I asked

"No reason. So what are you working on," Shane picked up my guitar and strummed a couple of notes.

"A song" he tried to read the lyrics but I stopped him.

"Please" he asked I nodded no.

"You will gear it soon. I was thinking of performing it at the beach jam next week." Shane poured at me and got up.

"I got to go. I got a class to teach. I'll see you later at lunch."

"For sure" I continued on the song until it was time for kitchen duty.

**Shane POV**

By lunch I was starving and became hungrier when I stepped in the dining hall, with all the other campers, and smelled a familiar smell. The famous Torres burgers. I got my food and sat at the usual table with everyone. No one was there yet except for Kate. I sighed.

When she saw me she gave me a smile. I sat in front of her.

"You need to promise me you won't tell Mitchie about us," I said in a harsh whisper to ensure no one would hear.

"Fine I won't mention anything. It's our little secret. " Kate said and leaned over and flirtly said, " She does not need to know anything." I shivered and saw the look of satisfied on her face and watched her take a bit out of her burger.

"Hey guys," Mitch came with the rest of the group who were laughing at Jason's traumatic face. Brown put Jason in charge of the junior campers since no one took the offer. They were a handful. Mitchie sat beside me and everyone started to eat their burgers.

"Mitchie your mother burgers rock," Nate said taking another bite. Everyone agreed.

"Ya I can't get enough of it," Kate said. I took a sip of my coke and felt Kate rub against my leg. I almost choked on it. I looked at her and she smirked

.

"Did you like class today Mitchie?" Kate asked looking away.

I did I even finished my song already." Mitchie answered.

"Well I'm very interested in hearing it. It is about someone?" Kate asked.

"I thought I would write Shane a song since he wrote me a couple of love songs." Mitchie said and petted the back of my head as I pouted.

"Aww.. that's sweet. He was always romantic," Kate teased. I glared at her as she smiled.

I continued to eat trying to act like nothing happened and listened to Jason's stories about his campers. But Nate scented something gave me we will talk later.

**Later in the boys cabin**

I was exhausted from today. Brown placed me in charge of dance again. I was resting when Jason and Nate came in. They were arguing as usually.

"Why can't we switch for a couple of days. I need a break from the kids," Jason whined to Nate.

"For many reasons: one I'm already teaching a class, guitar, two I do not know how to handle kids and three you have the same state of mind as them," Nate counted the reasons on his fingers. Jason huffed and plopped on his bed and Nate grinned.

Nate sat on his bed and faced me. "So what was up with you today? You looked tensed at breakfast and lunch," Nate asked. I sat up.

"I spoke to Kate down at the docks today and she brought "us" up," I said putting air quotes around us.

"What did she say?" Jason asked who now made his way over from his bed to Nate.

I told them about our conversation and her mind trick in the dining room. "I don't want to ruin what I have with Mitchie. She means everything to me. What do I do?"

"Dude, you need to tell Mitchie before she finds out one way or another. The truth will set you free" Nate told his friend. I laid on my pillow again and sighed. The next couple of days I tried to build the courage to tell her but I could not do it.

It was not till the week after I forced myself to confront her. After dinner one night, I asked Mitchie to meet me at the docks. I was going to tell her everything. Everything. I went to my cabin first to grab my guitar before heading to meet her. I walk slowly through the grounds rehearsing to what I was going to say. I have not been this nervous since I have asked her to be my girlfriend. Mitchie was already sitting on dock wearing my sweat shirt looking at the sunset.

"Hey," I said as I approached her.

"Hey" she replied. I hugged her even though she went in with a kiss. My lips were shaking because of my nerves.

"Are you ready for beach Jam tomorrow?" I sat next to her.

She smiled at me. "Ya, I am." She noticed the guitar, "Come to sing to me?" she asked. I nodded.

"Do you know what day it is?" She nodded with a confused look then realized after thinking about it.

"It's been a year since you sang Gotta Find You to me," I saw her blush. It was her favourite song. I smiled and began to sing.

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah, yeah

I watched as Mitchie swayed to the song mouthing to the words.

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost,  
can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time  
stuck in yesterday  
Where you are  
Is where I want to be  
Oh next to you...  
And you next to me  
Oh I need to find you...  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, t  
he song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

I played the final key.

"Wow. I love that song," Mitchie inched closer and kissed me. I wiped her face as some happy tears escaped.

'It's now or never,' I thought. All of the sudden the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat in my chest. I cleared my throat.

"Mitchie, there is something you know…" I was interrupted by Caitlyn.

" Mitchie," she came over to us. 'Great timing,' I thought. "I want to go over your performance tomorrow before bed."

"Okay. I'll come right know," Mitchie got up to her feet leaving me just sitting there.

"See you tomorrow," she called out. I looked at out at the water. Will there ever be a good time?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Gotta Find You.**

**Author Note: WOW! 10 reviews thank you so much! On another note. **

**I'm kind of iffy on this chapter. Next chapter will me Drama! It will take place at the first Jam. I wonder what will happen. **

**Song choice. What should Mitchie sing? (a Love song) I was thinking Catch me. **

**Kate? (I was thinking Until Your Mine) If you have any better songs. Please let me know. I will take it into consideration. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cam Rock or any of the songs. **

Chapter 9

Tonight was Beach Jam. Everyone was hyped up except form; I've been on edge the entire day. Brown cancelled classes today to give the campers time to practice, more to my luck because I had not seen Mitchie since our meeting last night. I sighed. I was so close to telling her and then I was interrupted. I was in my cabin with Nate and Jason getting ready for perform. Jason was showering; he came in covered in glue and feathers. Apparently, the junior campers thought it would be funny to play a prank on him. They were not the only ones who though it was funny, one look at him and Nate laughed till he cried. Jason stormed into our washroom muttering vengeance on his campers. Meanwhile, Nate was strumming on his guitar to the tune we were performing.

"So did you tell Mitchie yet?" Nate asked cleaning his guitar.

"No. I was close to last night but your girlfriend interrupted us." I said in a harsh voice.

Nate raised his hands, "Don't blame Caitlyn. It's your fault. You should have told her before and you wouldn't be in this situation. Now go find her and tell her," He was right. I put myself in this situation.

"Why do you always have to be the right one," I asked him. Nate just smiled. He loved always being right.

I put my sneakers on and left in a hurry to find Mitchie. I was on my way to the girls' cabin when I heard someone call me.

"Shane!" It was Kate. Not the person I wanted to see. But it was too late to walk away, she already caught up to me.

"Sorry but I have to find Mitchie," I tried to go but she grabbed my hand blocking my path.

"Why are you in a hurry?" I didn't have time for this.

"I'm going to tell her," she looked at me,

"I thought you didn't want her to know," she said still holding my hand.

"She deserves to know. I have been carrying this on my back for too long."

She pulled my ear to her mouth, "Well, no matter what happens I'll be here for you." Her hands were on my face. Before I knew it, she was kissing me. Her kiss was nothing like Mitchies. I tried to pull her off but she had a strong grip on me.

She continued to slide her tongue in my mouth until we heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head and saw Nate standing there looking confused and Jason trying to figure out what happened because he was looking out at a bird. I realized my hands were on her shoulders and I quickly jumped back. Kate pushed her way passed walked away to the beach jam stage.

Nate looked at me, "I thought you were going to find Mitchie? And that clearly wasn't her."

"She came onto me," I defended myself. That was when we heard the music start signaling the start of Beach Jam.

"Welcome to Beach Jam," Brown projected his voice with a mic. Everyone cheered. "Tonight campers will come and share their talents..."

As he spoke, I was looking out for Mitchie. Everyone around was dressed for the theme wearing sunglasses, sundress and some were even in their swimsuits. I couldn't see her. I continued to look until I felt her hands on me.

"Hey," she smiled and pecked me on the cheek. Her dark hair was waving and she was wearing a pink summer dress and flip flops. She looked beautiful. Caitlyn followed behind her with Nate wearing a similar dress except hers was yellow.

"Sorry I haven't been around. I've been practicing the song. I want it to be prefect." Her eyes lit up. I could tell she couldn't wait to go up to perform. Soon Brown stopped talking and was introduction the first act.

"Give a warm welcome to Connect Three!". Everyone cheered. I got up and Mitchie wished me luck while clapping and screaming with everyone else. I walked up with the band. The clapping stopped once I had the mic in my hand. I signaled for the band to start. The music blared out as we sung.

**Music  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)**

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every** night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)**

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

Yeah

Everyone was on their feet by the end. When it ended and Brown stood beside us.

"Give them another hand," everyone did. We got off stage and went to our seats.

"You were great," Mitchie said to me and held my hand.

"Now up next is our new consoler Kaye Wilson with an original song.". The crowd applauded when she took the stage. She looked at me but I looked away.

**My state of mind  
has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me**

I'm trying to find  
a way that I could get to you  
I just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now  
you're all around  
with you I can breath

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until  
you're mine, mine 

She moved around on stage and her eyes never left me.

**Alone inside  
I can only hear your voice  
ringing through the noise**

can't find my mind  
keeps on coming back to you  
always back to you

Wanting something out of reach  
it's killing me  
and you're all I see yeah

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until  
you're mine, mine

Yes I'm wondering  
if we were meant to be  
forget about fading, just hold me

I'm ready to begin  
the waiting has to end  
right now, too late  
I've got to find a way yeah yeah

Mine  
until you're mine  
until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until  
you're mine, mine

My state of mind  
has finally got the best from me  
I need you next to me

After the music stopped she gave the crowd a kiss and winked at me. Kate got off the stage and walked pass me.

"Oh my god, she's so good," Mitchie clapped, "I wonder who she wrote the song about?" All I could think was _'you don't want to know'_.

Up next was Mitchie. I still wasn't over the last performance. Mitchie kissed me and was up on the stage with Caitlyn in no time.

"This is a song I wrote for someone who has my heart," All the girls in the audience awed. Caitlyn began the music.

**Before I**** fall too fast  
kiss me quick  
but make it last  
so I can see how badly this  
will hurt me  
when you say good bye**

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
and don't let go  
but tonight I could fall to soon  
into this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Mitchie's eyes never left mine. She smiled at my I saw the love in her eyes.****

Run far away  
So i can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I cant set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But your so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can say this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

I felt guilty, ashamed as I watched how happy she was. I had I feeling someone else was watching me. I looked at Kate who stood at back watching me the entire time.****

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart  
without a care  
But here I go  
Its what I feel  
And for the first time in my life  
i know its real

But You're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while i sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can say this unraveling  
And Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

The song was beauitful. I had to hold back my tears because she believed in me for the wrong reasons. I was breaking her heart and she didn't even know it.

When Mitchie and Caitlyn left stage Ella, Peggy, Tess, and other campers went over and starting gushing about her performance. I still felt Kate's eyes on me. Our eyes meet once again as she left. I took the chance and followed her out while the next performer took the stage. It didn't take that long to catch up with her. I grabbed her arm.

What was that?" I said I could keep my voice down.

"What was what?" she asked back.

"The song. I told you we were a long time ago. I'm with Mitchie."

"Come on Shane. Open your eyes. Don't tell me you did feel the same when way you use to feel through that kiss," Kate said moving closer to me holding my shirt. "Even when we were closer."

Before I could say anything I heard I gasp. My eyes went wide; I knew that sound. I looked over and saw those eyes staring at us. Mitchie. She was standing there with tears in her eyes and disbelief written all over her face. She heard everything.

'Shit' was all I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **

**Chapter 10**

**Mitchie POV**

I loved being up on stage singing, it made me feel alive. I was not nervous but instead confident because of Shane. That was all who mattered to me while I sang to him. After the song finished, I got off stage and was surrounded by my friends who congratulated and praised my performance. I was happy they liked it but couldn't wait to hear what Shane thought. I looked over at him to only see him at the back leaving. He looked like something was bugging him.

I excused myself and headed in the same direction. Once I got out I heard Shane's voice, he was talking to someone, almost yelling that was. I would not clearly hear what he was saying from the music being played but saw that he was standing with a girl whose face I couldn't make out quite clearly. I walked closer to them though they didn't notice me standing there a few feet away. I got a better look at the girl and realized it was Kate. That was when I heard the last part of their conversation.

"Come on Shane. Open your eyes. Don't tell me you didn't feel the same like you use to through that kiss," Kate said. I watched her move closer to him. I gasped and that caught their attention.

Shane looked at me like a deer in head lights. He didn't say anything just stared as tears ran down my cheeks. 'Maybe I heard wrong,' I thought. I looked between the two of them still trying to find words to speak.

"Shane," I managed to choke out after a few seconds. He didn't answer, just looked down at his shoes. By then I heard laughter and chatter; I guess Beach Jam was over.

"Look at me," I demanded. Shane hesitated but looked at me with a sorry look on his face. I heard laughter and footsteps stop behind me.

"What's going on here? It was Caitlyn who asked, Nate and Jason were with her. But I ignored them.

"What was she talking about Shane?" I asked hurt and confused.

"I tried to tell you the other night," Shane cleared his throat trying to stay calm.

"Tell me what?" I started shaking.

"About me and Kate. We use to have a thing a couple of years ago," he answered.

"It was more than a thing," Kate added, "we fell in love here at camp that summer we came. He took me out on the lake one night and told me he loved me."

_'What?_' I thought. Shane and I stared back at each other. That was our thing. How could he. He gave it to me yet took it away. My once favourite spot in the world was now one I never want to go back to.

Kate took his hand with his purity ring and looked at me and continued, "You can say we connected in more ways than one." I looked at him in disbelief; meanwhile shame was trying to avoid my eyes. He hadn't said much.

"What does she mean?" I had asked him with a bad feeling in my stomach. I watched Shane stare down at his purity ring ashamed. That answered my question; it hit me like a ton of bricks. He told me he was saving himself for his true love, but I guess he either lied to me or it wasn't me at all.

"You didn't; did you?" Shane nodded yes. "How could you?"

"It was a long time ago before I met you." I was feeling a whole bunch of things: hate, confusion, sad, angry. It was not long ago when I was feeling loved, happy, confident, but that seemed like a distant memory.

"And the kiss?" I yelled at him.

"Before Beach Jam started. It meant nothing," he said with pleading and sad eyes. I didn't want to hear it. I tried to cover my ears. "She kissed me," he continued. I shook my head. How could he do this to me? I had enough.

"You're a liar. I thought of your first love your true love, I guess not," I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears poured down my face, my mascara was probably ruined but I didn't care. I saw the pain in his eyes like he was heart broken.

"I do love you," Shane stepped towards me and on instant I stepped back. "I love you so much. More than I thought I could with anyone. You are my true love. I'm a different person now thanks to you." I couldn't look him in the eyes. "You are the only one to see me the real me." I hadn't notice he was so close to me until I felt his hands on my face. I would never hurt you, you have to believe me. Both of us were crying now. I never saw Shane Grey ever cry before. I shook my head no, I couldn't be here with them.

"We're over." I pulled his hands away from my face. "Stay away from me," with that I ran.

"Mitchie!" I could hear him calling after me.

"Mitchie! Wait!" It was Caitlyn but I continued to run. I forgot she was there with Nate and Jason behind us. I felt embarrassed that they had to see that.

**Shane POV **

She was upset and broken because of me; I'll never forgive my self for making her feel like that. I watched her run from me and I called out to her but she did not listen. I started to go after her but Nate and Jason grabbed me. Instead I heard Caitlyn call out to her and ran after her.

"Let her go," Nate said with sympathy. My eyes never left the direction she ran.

"Let her have sometime to think," Jason patted my back. I nodded and didn't say anything. Maybe it was the best thing that Caitlyn went after her instead of me, I did not want to make the situation worse.

Nate and Jason tried to lead me to our cabin but I didn't want to go. "You guys go ahead I need time to myself,"

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Nate asked.

"Ya man, we are here for you," Jason added. I gave them a sad smile and nodded no. I just wanted to be alone so I turned around and walked away from them with my hands in my pockets. I didn't know where to go exactly; I just went where my feet took me. Somehow I ended up in a canoe in the lake alone just staring at the moon's reflection in the water. It was silent except for the crickets and the sounds of me crying. Crying for Mitchie, crying for love. I did not know how long I cried before falling dreaming about happier times.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **

**I thought I would try writing this chapter from no one point of view. Tell me what you like? The POVs? No POVs? Mixed?**

Nate woke up to the sound of his alarm clock the morning after Beach Jam. He would have normally hit the snooze button a few times but not this morning; he had other plans. He stretched, sat up and looked across the cabin at Shane's bed. It was still perfectly made from the day before, meaning he didn't come in last night after he walked off to clear his head. Nate was a bit worried, he never seen his friend like this over a girl and decided he would go find him hoping he did not do any harm to himself or others.

Nate got out of bed and dressed in dark jeans, a white v neck shirt and the dog tags he always wore. About twenty minutes later Nate was ready. He walked out of the washroom and saw that Jason was still a sleep all tangled up in his sheets, snoring. He grinned at this. 'Prefect,' he thought. He looked at his watch and saw it was about seven in the morning. Then he heard a faint knock at the door, 'Just as planned,' Nate thought and quickly answered the door.

At the door was a group of junior campers Jason was in charge of. They have been pulling pranks on Jason with the help of Nate. Though Jason didn't know about the secret alliance, only Shane who wasn't in it. Nate just wanted to see how long Jason could handle the younger campers and so far he was impressed with Jason. Nate let in the campers who all were carrying buckets of water from the lake who were all whispering and trying to contain their laughter. Nate grabbed his guitar, pointed to Jason's bed and ran out before the campers started their attack. Nate didn't get that far from the cabin before he heard the water splashes and Jason screaming bloody Mary. Nate laughed at the sound and embarked on his search for Shane.

The sun hit Shane's face as he woke up from a restless sleep in the canoe. He rubbed his eyes and looked around confused to where he was for a moment. He looked around and saw that he was in a canoe in the middle of the lake. Suddenly, he remembered everything, the Beach Jam, confronting Kate, and a broken hearted Mitchie.

"Shane, is that you?" Nate called from the docks. Shane squinted and gave Nate a quick wave. Shane rowed back to the dock to where Nate stood waiting.

"You okay?" Nate asked as he helped Shane put the boat back. Shane didn't answer, he looked depressed.

"What time is it?" Shane asked.

"About seven thirty. They are serving breakfast soon," Nate answered, "You should go get ready, we have classes to teach and you smell like a fish." Nate tried to amuse his friend but failed when Shane didn't laugh but just walked off to their cabin. _'Today is going to be a long day,'_ Nate thought and started his way to the kitchen.

Mitchie was exhausted. She just wanted to forget everything and just disappear. After she ran off last night, Caitlyn found her behind the kitchen and stayed with her until she tired herself out. She did not know what to say to her, to make it all better; so she just sat there comforting her friend as she cried.

Both girls spent the night in Connie's cabin to much of Connie confusion who did not know what happened until Caitlyn gave her a quick run down. Connie hugged her daughter and told her everything would be okay. Though Mitchie thought otherwise. During the night, Caitlyn was woken up to her best friend crying in her sleep. She felt helpless and wanted to take her friend's pain away as she watched Mitchie toss and turn, fighting her emotions all night.

Morning came and her mother excused her from breakfast duty and Caitlyn volunteered to help with the breakfast rush. Mitchie didn't want to get out of bed but had to because classes were going to start soon and she was pretty hungry.

Caitlyn was pouring syrup in bottles when Nate entered the kitchen.

"I thought I'd find you here," Nate kissed Caitlyn on the cheek. Caitlyn looked tired; she had dark rings around her eyes and her hair was a mess.

"How's Mitchie?" Nate sat on a stool next to Caitlyn.

"Not good, she cried herself to sleep and was tossing and turning all night," Caitlyn answered, "How's Shane?"

"Depressed. I found him sleeping in a canoe on the lake this morning." Caitlyn sighed.

"I wish I could do something. They both don't deserve this," Nate stood and rubbed her back. It was something he did to calm her down, which it did. Nate took Caitlyn in his arms. "I know. I wish I could do something too, but it's not about us. It's not our fight. They have to figure things out themselves." Caitlyn looked at him.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Nate smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "I love you," Nate said.

"I love you too." Caitlyn replied and kissed Nate. His lips were soft as both fought for control. His arms made their way to her waist while her hands tangled in his curly hair she loved to play with.

After a few minutes of making out they heard the kitchen door swing open. Standing at the door was Jason whose hair was soaking and looked like he ran a mile.

"Those buggers are going down," Jason eyes narrowed. Nate hide his face in Caitlyn hair and chuckled at their disturbance.

Shane walked in the dining hall but wasn't hungry. He hoped to see Mitchie but she was no where in sight. After grabbing a plate of food; some fruit and coffee, he made his way to the group's table. Everyone was their including Kate but not Mitchie. Peggy, Ella, and Tess were talking to Kate unaware of what happened last night. Meanwhile Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason were at the opposite end of the table where Shane made his way. He didn't say anything at first.

"How is she?" he fimally asked Caitlyn, knowing she was with Mitchie.

"What do you think?" Caitlyn answered. It didn't come out rude or anything. Its just Caitlyn didn't want to get into too much detail about how Mitchie was feeling. But Shane had a good idea. He left the matter alone and started to eat.

"Good morning Shane," some campers greeted who were obviously fans, but Shane continued to eat and Nate gave the fans a small smile to let them know they were heard. Kate kept looking over at Shane trying to make contact but failed. Shane was in his own little world. The other girls finished before them and had left. Shane was thankful. He just listened to the conversation Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn were having. Jason was telling them about his morning attack.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the face he been waiting for. Mitchie walked to the table and sat all the way at the other end.

"Good morning Caitlyn, Nate, Jason," she said with what Shane saw as a fake smile and started to eat. She acted like Shane wasn't there. He wanted to talk to her.

"Good Morning Mitchie," It was the first time he had spoken since he asked about her and it went unnoticed which Shane wasn't surprised at. He saw she wasn't going to speak or look at him. He knew he had to try. He got up at sat closer to Mitchie.

"Mitchie, please talk to me," he touched her hand. As if his touch was poison, Mitchie pulled away looking hurt.

"I'm sorry. She means nothing to me," Shane had a lump in his throat. Mitchie looked at him for the first time and he got a better look at her. Her once shiny, happy eyes were dull and bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. Shane hated the idea that she cried herself to sleep because of him.

"I can't do this," Shane grabbed her food and headed to the kitchen. Shane dropped his head in his hands.

That was the first time Shane tried to talk to Mitchie. At lunch, Mitchie did not show up at the table. Caitlyn told him she was helping the kitchen crew clean up. Shane saw his next chance during his dance class which Mitchie attended with the other girls. But it was hard to talk to her alone during class and left class as soon as they were dismissed. At dinner, the girls told him she had a headache but he saw her eating in the kitchen alone. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to eat at the same table where he and Kate sat who he successfully avoided. This happened for almost two weeks now. He hardy saw her and when he did she wasn't alone so it made it harder for him to get close.

"I wish I could have some time with Mitchie, somewhere she won't run and has to talk to me," Shane laid on his bed one free afternoon. Nate and Jason were also there picking paint out of Jason's hair.

"You've tried to get her alone and that didn't work. The more you push, the more trouble you will find yourself in," Nate said and pointed to Jason as an example.

"Ya. Just don't cause anymore trouble, else you'll be punished like me." Jason squirmed as Nate yanked more dry paint out of his hair. It was a prank gone wrong on Jason's end. He wanted to get his group back from their water stunt but ended up covering the groups cabin, which the campers weren't in, in paint and hitting Brown with a paint ball. Brown sentenced him to cabin clean up for a week.

Shane stared up at his ceiling thinking and shot up. "That's it. Thanks guys." He got up and ran out of the cabin.

"Your welcome?" Jason said, more like asked.

"What did we say?" Nate asked Jason. They both shrugged.

The next time the boys saw Shane was at dinner.

"Where did you run off to?" Nate asked Shane. By now all the campers made their way to the dining room.

"To the kitchen to get something," Shane replied and took out a cream pie he hid under the table.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jason asked curiously, "Eat it?" Shane shook his head no. Then it dawn on Nate what Shane was thinking.

"Shane don't," Before Nate could do anything, Shane threw the pie at Nate. The cream pie hit Nate right in the face like you'd see on one of those cartoons. Jason laughed so hard he almost fell over. Nate was fuming and picked up a meatball from his plate. Shane grinned at him, teasing him. He threw it across the table at Shane who ducked out of the way. The meatball slammed into the back of a head of any other camper who in turn tried to thrown something at us only to sit another camper.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Shane yelled and chaos broke out. Everyone was on guard throwing everything and anything they touched. The fight didn't go on that long before Brown stepped in the room only to be pelted by meatballs.

"That's enough," Brown yelled, once recovered. Instantly, everyone stopped and stared at Brown. Food was all over the place the floors, walls, ceiling, people. "What's going on here? Who is responsible for this?" Everyone muttered to each other looking around wondering the same thing.

"I am," Shane raised his hand and walked to Brown. Brown eyes narrows and sighed.

'I hate to be uncool," Brown muttered and Shane smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**Chapter 12**

Brown slapped the pie tin on his desk in front of Shane who sat in front of his uncle's desk. Shane was covered head to toe with food.

"You of all people know I hate to be uncool. So what were you thinking?" Brown crossed his arms and lean on the edge of his desk.

"I just wanted to have fun." Shane shrugged. Brown just nodded but had a clue to why he really did it. He heard about what happened between Shane and Mitchie and knew this had something to do with it.

"Oh really? Fun?" well if you want fun, how about this. Kitchen duty for the remaining two weeks of camp." Shane tried to contain his smile and tried to look mad but couldn't. _'Just as planned,' _Shane thought.

"I understand and will follow my punishment," Shane got up. "Now I need to go and shower." He was half way out the door.

"Shane," he looked back at his uncle, "Try not to ruin it this time. Be cool." Brown winked at his nephew.

Shane smiled. "Sure thing Uncle Brown."

Shane left to his cabin. When he opened the door, he saw Nate sitting on his bed with Caitlyn helping clean him up from the food fight. Like himself, he had the contents of today's dinner all over him. Shane met Nate's glare when the door shut. If looks could kill, he would be a dead pop star now. He raised his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry; I had to do it, to make my plan work." Nate let out an angry sighed and Caitlyn looked at Shane. "What plan? To get in trouble?"

"Exactly." Shane answered. Caitlyn looked at him weird. "Why? I bet that stunt you pulled is at least kitchen duty for the rest of camp." Caitlyn looked at Shane with knowing eyes.

"Oh I see. How did you figure Brown would give you kitchen duty?"

"If I remember correctly, you got kitchen duty from your little food fight with Tess last year." Caitlyn remembered.

"You are one pain in the ass Shane." Caitlyn nodded her head at him with her hands on her hips.

"It's the only way I can think to be close to her. She won't talk or look at me and it's killing me." Shane made his way over to his bed.

"She's hurting Shane. Her heart is already broken. Don't make it worse than it already is," Caitlyn threatened. Shane nodded.

"I hate myself for hurting her and I promise I'll make it right. I love her," Shane told Caitlyn sincerely. And Caitlyn believed him.

**Shane POV**

I had to wash my hair three times to get all the food out. After dressing in a pair of jeans and blue shirt, I decided to go over to the dock. I was working on a new song and the dock was where I wrote my best songs.

On my way, I walked passed Kate who I have not spoken too much since Beach Jam.

I hoped she didn't see me but she did.

"Shane," I turned to Kate.

"Hi Kate," We just stood there. I didn't know what to say. So she started.

"So I heard I missed a food fight at dinner tonight."

"Ya, it was quite a fight. I can't imagine what the dining room looks like now," I rubbed the back of my head. We were silent again.

"Listen Shane, I'm sorry what happened with Mitchie and should not have taken it that far. And I shouldn't have kissed you knowing how you felt. But I have feelings too and I acted on them wrongly. I can tell you have moved on and love Mitchie. We were good friends before relationships and I hope we can go back to that." Kate finished.

I listened to her. Can I trust her? Did I believe that she was sorry? We were friends before, the relationship and after the break-up.

"I hope we can be friends like we used to be, but right now I need to focus on getting Mitchie to trust me again," Shane said and Kate nodded like she understood.

"Have you talked to her at all?" She asked.

"No," I said, "I've tried but she doesn't even want to be in the same room with me. But I won't give up till she forgives me."

"You were never the one to give up on something you wanted." Kate gave me a friendly smile.

I smiled back. "Well I have to get going now. I want to write before it gets too dark." I continued on my way, "Bye Kate."

"Goodbye Shane," I heard her say with a hint of sadness present.

The next morning I was up before my alarm clock went off. I was to excited and nervous to try to sleep till my wake up call. Soon I would be starting my punishment in the kitchen where I would be with Mitch. I couldn't wait to see her and nervous because I did not know what exactly I was going to say or what is going to happen. I was hoping everything will go smoothly and she'll forgive right away but I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

I quietly left my bed so I wouldn't wake Nate and Jason up. I took a little extra time to get ready because I wanted to look my best for her, even though that wouldn't matter to her. I dressed in my dark washed jeans and tight black tee that showed my arms, I knew she loved it on me. With my hair I left it more natural than usual because she loved it extra curly. By the time I finished, I saw that it was time to head to the kitchen.

"Good Luck," Nate said which sounded muffled due to the fact his face was buried in his pillow.

"We are rooting for you man," Jason said with his eyes close and raised his thumbs up.

"Thanks," I said and shut the door behind me.

I walked quickly into the kitchen. The first thing I did was scan the room for Mitchie but she wasn't there. Instead he saw Connie who was starting to prepare eggs. She saw him standing there at the door.

"Good morning Shane," she flashed me a friendly smile. I smiled back.

"Good morning," I said and waved, "I'm here to start my kitchen duty." Just then the door open behind me.

"You got to be kidding me," the voice said and was clearly not happy to see me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**Mitchie POV **

I woke up early like every morning to help my mother. Yesterday, Brown told us that someone was going to be joining us in the kitchen for the remainder of camp for instigating a food fight in the dining hall. He didn't say who it was. I got out of bed and passed Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, and Tess's beds who all were passed out at this hour. Kate moved cabins, thank God, or else on of us wouldn't be here today and it wasn't going to be me.

Looking in my closet mirror, I applied my lip gloss and some mascara and stopped when my eyes wondered to the mirror's corner where I taped a set of photo booth pictures I took with Shane before he left for tour.

**Flashback **

It was after New Years which Shane and the guys spent at my house. They were leaving for tour the next day which was going to go on until Camp Rock. Seven Months. Shane and I were in my room lying on my bed cuddling. We didn't talk much, just enjoyed each others company. I sighed in realization that I wasn't going to see him or hold him for seven months. I wanted this moment to last forever.

"What's wrong Mitch?" Shane asked as he combed my hair with his hands.

"I don't want you to leave," I pouted and snuggled into his chest. He chuckled.

"I don't want to leave you either," he kissed my forehead, "But we'll talk everyday and text each other. It will be like I never left. I sadly nodded and kissed his soft lips. Shane got up and held his hand out for me.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and started to lead me out of my room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want to spend the day will you, not stay here." He put on his jacket.

"And how are we suppose to go out without people noticing you," he smirked.

The next thing I knew we were at the mall. I held Shane's hand but couldn't contain my laughter at him. He was wearing a disguise and looked like a rocker from the 80's with a big hair wig, fake mustache, and big sunglasses.

"What happened to not being noticed?" I asked. People were staring at him.

"Well, we don't have to worry about people approaching us then," he smiled at me. While we were walking we bumped into a group of girls. Shane's glasses fell off. We tried to get away but it was too late.

"It's Shane Gray!" one girls screamed which caught everyone's attention. Shane was frozen on the stop unsure what to do. I grabbed his hand.

"Run!" We ran from the crazy fans and ended up in a dead end so I dragged Shane into the first hiding place I saw. A photo booth.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie," he apologized.

"That's okay," I reassured him. I had an idea. I took out money and dropped it in the slot. I sat on Shane in his disguise and took funny pictures. One was us making funny faces, the next we looked like we were under cover, the third picture we were laughing, and the last Shane pulled me in for a kiss. I giggled. The pictures came out and we laughed at ourselves. I tried to split them so I could give them to Shane. He closed my hands.

"Keep them. I want to have them so you can look them whenever you miss me." We left the mall to go home.

**End of Flashback **

I smiled sadly at them. I missed him there was no denying that. But I was scared to trust him again afraid he would break my heart like he did. I placed the pictures back in their spot and headed to the kitchen. Once I was at the kitchen doors, I heard a familiar male voice talking to my mother. I frozen, it can't be him. I opened the door and standing there with his back to me was Shane.

"You got to be kidding me?" I said more to myself than to any one. Shane turned around and I took a good look at him. He was wearing dark jeans and a tight black shirt. My heart started to race. I loved that he on him because covered his torso prefect and showed off his muscular arms. His hair seemed a little curlier than usual and I wanted to run my hand through it. He looked good. I snapped out of my day dreaming to him smiling at me like he knew what I was thinking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not bothering to say hello. He still had the smirked plastered on his face. One I could never resist.

"I've been sentenced to kitchen duty by Brown." He answered. I thought about and it hit me.

"So you started that food fight?" I asked.

"Yup," was all he said. I looked over at my mother who shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't do anything about it. That's why Brown didn't tell me about the new kitchen help. I pushed my way pass Shane to a counter and stared to roughly slice the bread.

"Shane, why don't you help Mitchie," Connie asked. I heard him walk and stand right next to me. His hand lightly brushed mines as he reached over and grabbed a knife. Was it on purpose? I wasn't sure but I was pretending that he wasn't there. We were both silent as we sliced. Connie was watching the eggs and making freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Shoot. I ran out of oranges. Mitchie can you watch the eggs while I run to storage and grab more oranges?" my mother asked.

"Yes mom." Great now I'm alone with him. Just for a few minutes, I think I can handle that.

I left Shane slicing the bread and walked over to the stove. It was still silent except for Shane's knife on the cutting board as I continued to flip the omelets. I heard the knife stopped and dropped on the table. Then footsteps coming towards me, I did my best not to turn around. Shane was behind me closer than I would have liked. I turned to face him with trouble due to the lack of space.

"Do you mind?" I snapped at him. He didn't flinch.

"I want to talk," he simply said.

"Well I don't so move out of my way." I tried to leave but he placed both arms on the counter behind me trapping me.

"Not until we talk." He stared at me.

"I have nothing to say." I said.

"But I do," he started. "I never meant to hurt you Mitchie. You need to understand that what happened between me and Kate was a long time ago before I met you. She means nothing to me. I meant everything I said to you out on the lake. I love you and only you. You are what keeps me going. I miss you," I want to tell him that I missed him to but I couldn't; I didn't want to let my guard down. I looked away from his eyes.

"If she means nothing why kiss her?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I was coming to find you so I could tell you about our relationship and she came to me," He cupped my face so I was forced to look at him, "I tried to pull her off but I couldn't. Mitchie please I need you to trust me. To forgive me." I started to cry.

"I can't Shane," he looked hurt and I picked up his hand with his purity ring, "You lied to me about this I thought I knew you but I don't. If you had to lie and wanted to keep this a secret what else are you hiding form me?" I saw sadness in his eyes. "I can't trust you because you hide things and only show people what they want to see and tell them what that want to hear. You can fool them but you can't fool me anymore. It's all apart of your image and you had me fooled when you said you loved me. Guess what, I fooled you too," By now, I couldn't see because the tears poured down my face. His face hardened.

Just then my mother came back in. Shane stepped back and I ran out of the kitchen while Shane stood there in silence. I ran back to my cabin and cried into my pillow. I couldn't believe what I said to him, that I never loved him. I didn't notice the girls were there getting ready for the day. I felt someone sit on my bed and put their hand on my t shoulder.

"Mitchie, are you okay," I look up from my pillow and saw Caitlyn with a worried face and Peggy, Ella, and Tess surrounded my bed. I shook my head no. Caitlyn asked the others to leave and they did.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"I talked to Shane," by the look on my face, Caitlyn knew it didn't go well, "He told me he was sorry and that he loves me," I started crying again, "And I told him I didn't trust him because he hides things and lives behind his image. I told him I didn't love him." With that said I buried my head in my pillow.

"But you do love him. Why did you say that Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know. I was mad at him and I can't trust me as much as I want too." Caitlyn hugged me. "You can go to breakfast, I not hungry." Caitlyn nodded and left for breakfast.

**Shane POV **

After Mitchie left I stayed and helped Connie. She didn't ask any questions about what happened, but sensed the tension. After I cleaned up I head out, I didn't want to eat. I went to the dock and sat thinking about what she said. I don't know how long I sat there until I felt someone sit beside me.

"You okay? I didn't see you at breakfast and you missed your first class. Don't worry, I covered for you," It was Nate.

"Thanks," I looked out at the water deep in thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nate asked knowing the reason why I was out there.

"She's right you know," Nate just looked at me guessing I was speaking about Mitchie,

'What did she say?"

"I hide behind my image and give people what they want to hear. She accused me of fooling her when I told her I loved her." I told Nate.

'We all know you are in love with her and I know Mitchie loves you too." I dropped my head.

"She said she doesn't." Nate looked at me and padded by back.

'She'll come around," Nate said. I hope he is right.

**Poor Shane he's trying so hard. Please Review!**

**Author Note: Sorry I didnt post anything yesturday. I will try to get another chapter in today. Thank You for all those who reviewed I will reply back. I am staring another story called Till Death Do Us Part. I posted a trailer/preview. Check it out! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**Thank You for all the reviews, I'm so happy. I love feedback. I just want to clear up one thing that was written. In reply to a review. Mitchie's mother doesn't have cancer and has been at the camp since the start of the story. **

**At the bottom I wrote some stuff and need your thoughts of it so please take a look and REVIEW! :P **

**Chapter 14 **

**Mitchie POV**

I had managed to avoid Shane and the kitchen for the rest of the day. I still hung over about what I had said to him yesterday morning. Some of it was true like what I said about him trying to please everyone and how he hides behind his image. As for the other stuff I said, I was so worked up with everything I guess I didn't think before I spoke. I didn't mean to say what I did but I did have my doubts about how we both felt about each other, but looking back I wish I could have taken it back.

Somehow I ended up in the dining hall where I first played "This Is Me" last summer. It was where Shane first heard me sing, but he didn't know it was me until I preformed it at Final Jam. I sat at the piano and played the first note of the song. It brought back memories of Final Jam last year, of how happy I had become. I smiled and started the melody; it always felt good to sing the song.

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know**

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

I heard the door open behind me. Was it Shane? I felt my heartbeat rise, I part of me wanted to run and the other half wanted it to be him. I turned my head and saw that it wasn't Shane but instead Nate at the door. I was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Shane and I guess it showed.

"Expecting someone in particular?" Nate sat beside me at the piano.

"Not really," I answered.

"You sounded good. You looked happy playing the song."

"I was. I love that song," I started playing a soft melody. Nate just listened.

"He's a wreck Mitchie," Nate said softly. I stopped playing, "and I know you're a wreck too. You still care about him. I can see it he your eyes." I nodded.

"You're right. I do care." I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Then why don't you forgive him? You can work it out. Him and Kate were the past and will stay in the past. Let it go. He's different now. Shane's a changed person thanks to you. Before, I barely knew my best friend and now he is like what is was before fame got to him. And I'll forever be grateful to you for finding him. He's a happier person since you came and I want him to be happy. That's why I put up with his Mitchie ramble all the time about how you're amazing, caring, and a understanding person who doesn't judge people on their mistakes, and how proud he is just to know you. Be that person Mitchie. Don't be like other people because you are no just a somebody to him, you are all that matters to him."

With that Nate stood and left me thinking about what he said. I played another note and starting singing where I left off with high emotion.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you**

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
**** No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

Little did I know Nate was outside the window and watched me finish the song. He walked away with a smile on his face.

**Shane POV**

I hadn't seen Mitchie since breakfast yesterday. She didn't come in for duty since and we both managed to avoid each other since. I walked into the kitchen for dinner duty and saw Connie sitting with a pile of potatoes, I must have been early.

"Hello Shane," she gave me a loving smile.

"Hi Mrs. Torres," I walked to her.

"Please call me Connie. My mother in law isn't here," she joked I gave a light hearted laugh. She started to peel. I took a seat across the table.

"Would you like me to peel some?" I asked.

"Sure," she handed me a potato peeler. We sat there in silence expect for the sounds of the peelers at work. I was deep in thought when Connie looked at me.

"What's on your mind Shane?" Connie asked and placed a bare potato in a bowl.

"A lot of things, I guess," I shrugged.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Connie raised her eyebrows at me, "Someone in particular?" I looked at her.

"I guess you know what happened?" She nods. I gave her an awkward laugh and scratched the back of my head. I tended to do that when I was nervous. I felt a bit uncomfortable yet comfortable to talk to her, like she'll know what to do. I sighed I didn't know where to start because I had so much on my mind.

"Did you ever do something in the past, not knowing the consequences you regret today?" I asked Connie.

"We all make mistakes Shane, it's part of being human, but we shouldn't necessarily regret them. They help us life lessons we can only learn with experience. We should learn and grow from them so we don't make the same mistakes again."

"I surely won't be making the same mistake," I said. "Do you think people can regret falling in love with someone?" I asked in a very curious tone. Connie laughed.

"You do have a lot on your mind?" I nodded.

"No. I think two people don't regret it. As a matter of fact, I think people don't fall out of love with someone. I think people become confused and doubt everything they have. They may think they are out of love but really they are in denial," I listened interested in what she had to say and thought of Mitchie.

"She loves you Shane," she says as if she knew what I was thinking. I look at my half peeled potato, "She does. I sometimes catch her daydreaming and I know she cares a picture of you in her pockets. When she thinks I'm not looking she peeks at it look. She's just confused about things. She doesn't have many people like you who she could truly trust."

"And I ruined it," I mumbled, "Everything she believed in she saw it in me and it gave hope and confidence and with everything that happened, she thinks I'm a fake so to speak," Connie nodded and placed her hand over his.

"Just give her a bit more time, she will come around on her own but don't give up."

I smiled and chuckled.

"You sound like Nate," I told her. Before I got back to my peeling Mitchie entered and looked at me and walked to the sink.

Connie left to find Brown to confirm tomorrow's special menu for the Rock'n Roll Jam. She left Mitchie in charge of the stove and oven and left me in charge of mixing the cake batter for dessert. We didn't talk or look at each other, just stayed occupied with our tasks.

I knew nothing about cooking which included the functions of various equipments. Since I had to mix the batter I grabbed the blender since it was the only thing I am familiar with. I opened the top and poured in the content and plugged it in. _'Easy as pie,' _I thought. I spoke too soon. As soon I turned it on, everything that was in the blender shot up from the top, which I forgot to close and splattered all over the place and me. I unplugged it and looked at myself. What happened next I shocked me. I heard something I hadn't heard in a long time Mitchie's laughter.

I turned and looked at her. She just laughed harder and pointed at me. I don't know why but I started to laugh along with her. We laughed and laughed. Twenty minutes later, the kitchen was cleaned with Mitchie's help and we sat on the counter trying to pick out the batter from my hair.

"Why were you laughing?" I asked her.

"Seeing you with batter in your hair reminded me of my birthday last year," she replied. I smiled at the memory.

**Mitchie POV**

**Flashback**

It was about a month or so since I had last seen Shane. It was my birthday and I wanted to spend it with him but he was in L.A recording a new album with Nate and Jason. I came home from school to an unlocked door which frightened me. My mother was at a catering event and my father was working at his shop and wouldn't be home till late. I entered quietly and grabbed an umbrella that stood by the door.

"Hello," I called out and heard a banging noise from the kitchen. I walked carefully to the kitchen and expected to see a robber but instead saw Shane standing there with cake batter in his hair and the kitchen was a mess.

"Surprise," he said. I was shocked. I didn't know whether I was more shocked to see Shane or my kitchen. After I thought about it, the kitchen could wait so I ran into my boyfriends messy arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I didn't want to miss my girlfriend's birthday," he kissed me. We made out for a few minutes before I pulled back. I looked around at the mess.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked.

"Make a birthday cake," he replied. I looked in the pan and there wasn't much. "I was mixing the batter and it splattered all over the place." He pointed to the blender.

"In a blender?" I gave him a weird look.

"Well…ya. It's a blender which blends things," he looked confused.

"You're supposed to use a cake mixer," I pulled one out.

"Well that makes senses," I pulled my hair back and rolled up my sleeves. "Let's finish. We started from scratched because the "batter" Shane attempted to make was not editable. I showed him everything from how to crack eggs to how use the mixer but it was useless. We got into a fight with the flour and messed the kitchen even more. After about an hour we cuddled on the kitchen floor.

"That was the best cake ever," I had flour all over my hair and face. Shane laughed. The cake never got made.

"Wait one thing is missing," he pulled out a candle and lit it, "Make a wish."

I blew it out. "I don't need to. My wish came true," I said and leaned in and kissed him.

**End of Flashback **

**Shane POV **

"You know I'm useless," I tell her after she finished the story. She nods in agreement, "You would think I would of remembered to use a mixer." We laughed. I know I should have waited but I needed to know, "Hate to spoil the moment but what is this?" I pointed between us. She looked at me and didn't look mad, I had hope.

"I still care about you deeply despite what I said," my eyes lit up and I smiled, "but, I think we should be just friends." And just like that the light in my eye faded and my smile dropped.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song This is Me. **

**Just friends ouch! I hope you all like the chapter. I at originally planned a Mitchie and Kate scene but I didn't know how to lead up to it and what would have talked about. Next chapter will include the Rock N' Roll Jam. Please let me know which songs you want. **

**Shane: Invisible or Stay **

**Mitchie: Gift of a Friend or Two Worlds Collide **

**(I'm having a hard time with Mitchie, I want something she wrote during the break up) What's Good? **

**Author Note: I will be editing more chapters. I've been going back and re reading the other chapters and find new mistakes every time. I'll keep you posted on my progress. **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock**

**Author Note at the bottom, please read. **

**Shane POV**

I looked back at her not knowing what to say; 'just friends' rang through my ears. I was now just a friend and nothing more. She smiled at me and I tried to smile back without looking hurt but I failed.

"Just friends?" I asked with a little hope that she said something different. She nodded yes.

"We were never just friends you know", I told her.

"Maybe that was the problem. I don't know things about you. If we are friends then I can get to know you better so there wouldn't be any surprises," she explained.

All I could do was nod that I understood when really I was a bit angry because I never wanted to be just friends with her. She smiled and to my disappointment she extended her hand for a handshake.

I walked to my cabin kicking a rock. I thought about my plan and how it kind of back fired on me. I did get Mitchie back but just as a friend. This sucked.

I walked into the cabin to find Caitlyn and Nate making out.

"Shove it in my face why don't you?" I dove onto my bed and planted my face into my pillow. Nate and Caitlyn broke apart.

"What happened now?" Nate asked annoyed that he was interrupted. I looked at him.

"If you made her cry again I swear I will punch your face?" Caitlyn threatened.

"I didn't, don't worry. We are on good terms now," I told them.

"Finally," Caitlyn threw her hands up. "Then why are you pissed?" Nate asked.

"Because we're on good terms...as friends now," I made a face as I said friends like it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Oh," Nate said awkwardly.

"She said she our problem was we were never just friends so she thinks she doesn't know me compared to one of my friends," I rambled on and on more to myself than anyone else while Caitlyn and Nate looked on.

"Maybe this is for the best," Caitlyn tried to reason, "I mean you got her back and she's not mad."

"No. The best thing is for us to be together. I will always want her and hold her that will be difficult for me when I'm around her." I told Caitlyn. "I want to be the one she comes too when she's sad, the one she trusts with her heart because I trust her with mine. I just can't imagine her trusting some other guys like she use to trust me."

Caitlyn looked at Shane, "If you want more you need to show her she is all that matters."

"How?" I asked.

"Well you're a rock star in a band and there is a Jam tomorrow..." I caught on. I'll perform the song I was working on for Mitchie.

I got up and grabbed my guitar, "Thanks," I said to Caitlyn and left to finish it. Caitlyn and Nate waved and continued where they left off.

**Mitchie POV**

I found an empty cabin the next day where I camped out with my guitar and worked on my song I was performing tonight. I worked until someone came in. Kate. I have not directly spoken to her since Beach Jam and frankly I didn't want to.

"Did you write that?" she asked me, when I finished singing my song. I didn't answer. Kate took a better look at my lyrics which made me uncomfortable. She saw my expressionless face and got to the point.

"I could say I'm sorry for what happened with Shane, but I'm not. Shane was a big part of my life as a friend that grew into something more. But I am sorry how I acted at Beach Jam." I looked at her.

"I can forgive and forget but I won't. You may know Shane better than me but that was the past. Shane was one of the best things that has happened to me and it's ruined. You took that away from me. I still love him and it kills that I can't trust him like I used to. We are friends now so I can get to know him better and work on trusting him again" I stand up turn my head away from her so she doesn't see my teary eyes.

"I can see Shane loves you more than he loves life. I guess I'm jealous because you are his world now, not me. I just hope we can be on good terms and hopefully become friends again." With that she walked out leaving me.

**Shane POV**

I stood in front of my mirror nervous about performing which was kind of ironic. Tonight I was performing solo. Nate and Jason offered to help but I needed to do this on my own.

I felt like it was all or nothing with Mitchie, like it was my last chance with her. I clocked at my clock, I had been standing there for about an hour and realized the Jam was going to start soon. I took in a deep breath, grabbed my guitar and headed out.

That night the campers gathered at the outdoor stage. I looked for Mitchie once I made my way to the Jam. I saw her sitting on a bench with Caitlyn Nate, and Jason laughing. The sight of her still took my breath away. She wasn't wearing anything special just a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top. I made my way over to them.

"Hi," Mitchie smiled and waved at me. I sat next to her on the bench which I was happy about.

"How are you?" I asked her. She looked at me, "Not bad." We were quiet for a few minutes not sure what to talk about. I was wondering if it was just as awkward for her as it was for me.

"I need to speak to you after the Jam. Meet me by the dock," I told her. She nodded yes and turned her attention to Brown who took the stage.

"Alright campers are you ready to Rock n'Roll?" Everyone cheered. I felt more nervous now that the Jam started; there was no turning back. I watched as campers took the stage singing and dancing, day dreaming until it was Mitchie's turn.

"Up next we have Mitchie Torres," Everyone clapped including me. She joined the stage, "Rock it Poppet," Brown said which caused her to laugh and a few chuckles in the crowd. Brown liked Mitchie for everything she has done for me, he gave her that nick name last year at Camp.

"I like to perform a song I wrote this summer." She motioned to Caitlyn to start the track.

**Sometimes You think You'll Be Fine by Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help  
But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own**

My heart pounded as I watched her sing. ****

You'll Change  
Inside  
When You  
Realize

The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend  
The Gift of a Friend

Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone to Count On  
Someone Who Cares  
Besides You Where Ever You Go  


Was she talking about me as a friend? I started to doubt myself and became even more nervous if that's possible

**You'll Change Inside  
When You  
Realize**

The World Comes To Life  
and Everythings bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend

And When your Hope Crashes Down  
Shattering To The Ground

I was the reason her heart was shattered; for her pain. I hate myself.

**You , You Feel All Alone  
When You Don't Know Which Way To Go  
And There's No signs Leading You home  
You're Not Alone**

The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe In  
When You Believe In  
When you Believe  
The Gift of A Friend

Everyone cheered and clapped while sat there and stared into her eyes. I guess she only wanted a friendship and nothing more.

Mitchie took her seat and asked, "So, did you like it?"

"It was great," I lied and gave her a fake smile. Brown took the stage again.

"And now performing a solo is my nephew Shane," Brown smiled and waved me over. It was too late to back out now, I have no choice. I walk slowly up the stair with my guitar and faced the audience; more like faced Mitchie.

I cleared my throat, "I wrote this for someone special to me." I started to strum my guitar. My eyes were only on Mitchie, she was the only one I saw.

**I can feel you all around  
In the silence I hear the sound  
Of your footsteps on the ground  
And my heart slows down  
So now I'm**

I'm waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl your not invisible  
Your all that I can see  


I watched Mitchie face, it expressed many feelings. I wasn't sure if they were good or bad.

**Ohhh Oh yeah**

Somethings changing deep inside  
All my hopes are comin' alive  
As we're fading into the night  
I can see your eyes  
So I keep on

I'm waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl your not invisible  
I'm waiting for the moonlight  
So I can find you  
In this perfect dream  
Don't think that you can  
Hide there in the shadows  
Girl your not invisible  
Girl your not invisible  
Your all that I can see  
And my heart slows down

I finished gasping for air, I gave that performance all that I had. I didn't hear the crowd clap because I was still trying to read Mitchie's face who was not clapping. I can fell my heart thumped in my throat. She looked at me then the exit my eyes wondered and I knew what she was thinking. I watched her leave and thought again, 'it's all or nothing.'

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the songs used : Gift of a Friend by Demi Lavato **

**And Invisible by the Jonas Brothers. **

**Please Review! The more I get the more inspired I get. I had trouble with this chapter because I'm was not sure what readers were thinking. So please review. It's the worst feeling to think no one as anything to say. **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock **

**Thank You all for reviewing. I just wanted to let you know I updated my other story Till Death Do Us Part last night again. For some reason the story does not appear on the top of the list of updated stories. So feel free to read it. **

**Chapter 16**

**Shane POV**

I followed Mitchie to the dock and stopped behind her who seemed to be thinking of something. After a few moments, she turned and faced me. Again, I couldn't read her face, was she happy? Mad? Sad?

"I thought we agreed to be friends," she spoke.

"Well I don't. Like I said we were never just friends and probably will never be." Mitchie nodded like she also agreed with that statement.

"You said you wanted to know me, things about me you think you missed because we never started as friends. But you can know me better than anyone else if you were with me."

I sat on the edge of the dock with my guitar I carried from my performance. "I wrote a song to tell you about me," Mitchie followed and sat across from me cross legged ready to hear my song. I began to play.

**I, I'm good at wasting time  
I think lyrics need to rhyme  
And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to grow a moustache **

I saw Mitchie crack a smile. 

I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please  
And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me

She laughed at that.

**And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love you when you say my name**

Mitchie blushed but continued to watch me. 

If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, slightly amusing  
Introducing me

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
La la la la  
La la la la la la la la, da

I never trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use to the word "dude"

**As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective**

She laughed again and seemed to be enjoying the song.

**And I've never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on 'em  
I love the sound of violins  
And making someone smile**

I couldn't help but smile at her, she blushed even more as she listened.

If you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, possibly amusing  
Introducing me

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time

So if you wanna know  
Here it goes  
Gonna tell you this  
The part of me that'll show if you're close  
Gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it  
I'll try to do my best to impress  
But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest  
But you wanna hear what lives in my brain  
My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?  
At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
Introducing me

Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to  
Doo doo doo doo

Introducing me

When the song ended I continued but not in song, "but most importantly I am madly in love with a girl named Michelle Torres who prefers to be called Mitchie who gives me butterflies with the slightest touch. She has a beautiful voice but it doesn't compare to the beauty I see in or out. I want her trust and heart because my heart is hers. She is all I see that matters and I am alone without her by my side." Before I finished, Mitchie launched herself at me and kissed me. I was surprised at first but quickly kissed back and wrapped my arms around her afraid she was going to run or something. I tried to slow down to memorize this moment; her soft lips, her touch, but it was difficult because it seemed like a lifetime ago since I have kissed or touched her. I deepened the kiss and soon found myself hovering over her attacking her lips and neck. God I missed her. I pulled back when air was desperately needed.

"I love you too," was first thing she said. Mitchie had the light back in her eyes, "When I said I didn't love you, I was hurt and didn't mean it. I always loved you but I felt I couldn't trust you so I decided with a friendship, I could still have you in my life," she connected her forehead with mine, "But, I don't think that'll work I want to be with you too. And when you were up there I thought about everything that has happened this summer and want to move on from this with you. Like everyone said the past is the past, so let's try to leave it there."

I smiled; she was mine again. I was on cloud nine and I loved the feeling. Our lips met hungrily again as we touched each other like were something new we had never see before. After another make out session, I sat there with Mitchie's head on my shoulder and my arm pulling her in tight and watched the moon's reflection off the water.

We must have been out there longer than I thought because the Jam was over and cabins light were out. I didn't want to leave but I didn't want Mitchie to get on trouble who looked to be half asleep.

"We need to go, its past curfew," she pouted at me and snuggled into my shoulder, "Let's go," I helped her to her feet and picked her up bridal style and she instantly wrapped her arms around my neck. I walked to her cabin's doorstep and tried to put her down but she wouldn't let go. I laughed how childish she was being.

Once I got her down, I pulled her in close, "Goodnight Mitch. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" she nodded and I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Shane," she pulled my face into hers.

"You. Know. This. Is. Making. It. Hard. To. Go," I told her in between kisses. Mitchie smirked, she was trying to make me stay and it almost worked. "Go on," I gently pushed her to her door, "I want you to get some sleep."

Mitchie was too tired and agreed. I watched her enter in her cabin turning on the light and waited until the lights went out then headed back to my own cabin. Nate and Jason were asleep when I got in. I laid in my bed and thought about tonight and went to sleep with a big smile on my face and dreamt of nothing but Mitchie. She was mine and I wasn't going to let her down, this time.

**MICHIE POV**

After I got in, I turned on the light which woke up Caitlyn.

"TURN IT OFF," she angrily whispered. She loved her sleep. I was to happy to argue with her.

Caitlyn flipped over to tell me again but saw my smile.

"Why are you so happy?" she questioned me looking at me strangely since it has been a while since I truly smiled. I just giggled and turn off the lights. I fell into a happy sleep as soon my head hit the pillow and dreamt about Shane.

A few hours later, I was up and ready to go the kitchen to be with Shane. I took a little extra time to get ready so I would look good for him. I even conditioned my hair twice with my strawberry conditioner he loved and used extra lip gloss.

I hurried out and ran to the kitchen. Shane was there already but I didn't see my mother anywhere. I opened the door, ran, and jumped into my boyfriend's arms. He caught me.

"Good morning," Shane said smiling like a goof. I gave him a passionate kiss which he gladly accepted. I pulled away still in his arms.

"Good morning," I said back.

"I could get use to that good morning," he gave me a cocky grin. He sniffed my hair, "Strawberry?" he asked.

"Only for you," I flirted back. We were so into each other we didn't hear my mother enter a couple of minutes ago.

"I see you two are having a good morning," Connie said and looked at is with suggestive eyes.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked and felt my cheeks go red.

"Long enough," she answered and winked at me. I hid my face. I was so embarrassed that my mother saw us make out.

"Good morning Connie," Shane said and placed his arm over my shoulder and flashed her a smile.

"So you two are good now?" she asked.

"Yes mom," I replied.

"Okay then, just don't make out too much around the food," my mother said and winked at me again.

"MOM," I was mortified but glad my mother was cool about it. Shane and I helped prepare breakfast and never left each other sides and snuck in kisses here and there.

**No POV**

Caitlyn walked in just in time for the breakfast rush. She grabbed a plate of food and sat beside Nate and Jason who were already at a table.

"Good morning," Nate said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Good noting," she said and kissed him on the cheek and waved to Jason who sat across the table from them. She looked around the hall Mitchie, _'she should have been done by now,'_ she thought.

"Have you seen Mitchie?" she asked the guys

"No. Have you seen Shane?" Nate asked who also was looking around. Caitlyn shook her head no.

"Mitchie was acting a bit strange last night when she came in late. She was all smiley and giggling," Caitlyn told them.

"Same with Shane. This morning he woke us up singing 'it's a beautiful life' while he got ready and skipped out of the cabin." Caitlyn looked amused and started to piece it together. She stopped eating, 'Are they.' she thought.

"You don't think Shane and Mitchie are back together?" Caitlyn asked a little hopeful.

Just then Shane and Mitchie joined them. "Hey guys," Mitchie greeted. She and Shane looked like they were out of breath and held hands. Both their clothes and hair were all messy and Shane had Mitchie's lip gloss all over his face.

"I guess that answers our question," Caitlyn said while the guys nodded in agreement.

**Did you enjoy it? **

**DISCLAIMER: The song used is Introducing Me by Nick Jonas (Camp Rock 2) Thank You 1234 for pointing that out. **


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock. And I got an idea from the second **

**movie. **

**Thank You all I looked at the story Stats and saw I got over 2,099 hits. I'm so happy yet sad that I only have about 39 reviews. So if you have anything to say or suggestions you like to see happen Please Review, I read and reply to everyone. There is an authors note at the bottom. **

**I like to Thank reader 1234 for their review. I forgot to say the song used in the last chapter wasn't mine so I changed it. **

**Shane POV**

I sat close to Mitchie at the table with our breakfast holding her hand for everyone to see. Who knew making out would make you so hungry? We were too involved in each other, playing footies that we didn't pay any attention to our friends who looked on.

"Guys...guy?" Caitlyn called out but I did not answer her. She threw a napkin ball at me. "You're drooling, wipe your mouth." I glared at her.

"Good morning everyone," Mitchie said with a big smile.

"Well you two look quite cozy to be just 'friends'. Caitlyn said and placed air quotes around friends.

"Well you know we were never just friends," Mitchie said and leaned into me.

"Well we are glad to have you both back," Nate said and the others nodded. The five of us continued to eat and talked about the big camp fire that was tonight. It was the most fun I've had in a while.

"Well, look at the love birds," Brown cam up to us.

"Birds where?" Jason stood and looked around. Nate slapped his forehead and pointed to me and Mitchie like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jason caught on and sat down like nothing happened.

"Good Morning Brown," Mitchie said happily.

"Good Morning to you too poppet. I've missed that smile around here," Brown smiled and looked at me. "Shane after you eat meet me in my office before class starts, I need to run something by you."

"Sure thing Uncle Brown," I answered. Before Brown left he put his arm around me.

"That is a nice shade of pink on you mate," he winked at me and the others laughed as I wiped off the lip gloss.

After we finished eating, Mitchie came with me to see Brown. I knocked on his door and we both entered. Sitting across from Brown was Connect Three's manager.

"Hey Mr. Bosworth," I shook his hand and he looked surprised. He wasn't quite used to being around the nice Shane Gray.

"Hey Shane," he said and saw Mitchie beside me, "Well who is this?"

"Mitchie this is Matt Bosworth my music manager, Matt this is Mitchie Torres," Shane said.

"It's nice to meet you," Mitchie said and shook his hand.

'Well, so this is the famous Mitchie Torres Shane could not stop talking about. The girl who changed the Shane Grey. I've heard so much about you and your talent," Matt said. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"She is very talented," Brown said proudly and Mitchie blushed.

"So why are you here?" I asked Matt.

"Well with another tour coming up I came up with an idea and this was the place to come make it happen. Since last year's final jam arrangement was a success, I thought we could do it again but this time have the winner be the opening act for the tour." Matt said to me.

I thought about it. I forgot we were going on another shortly after camp is over. But it was a good idea. The first thing I thought about was Mitchie being with me on tour and opening up for us. I loved the idea.

"That's a great idea, I'm in. I'll run it by Nate and Jason but I'm sure they are on board too," I said.

"Great it's settled then," Brown clapped his hands delighted, "I will tell the campers tonight at the camp fire." Brown loved to give opportunities to campers where they can be discovered like Connect Three years before.

"Just one thing, the producers will be coming up next week to judge the performers. It just you bots are teachers so I thought it would be fair for them to judge," Matt said as if he was waiting for me to blow.

"No problem," I said. I was pretty sure Mitchie would win it this year. She had an amazing voice, the best here in my opinion. After the meeting we left for class.

At lunch, Shane filled Nate and Jason in about the meeting. They too thought it was a great idea too just like I said. Mitchie and Caitlyn were also talking and making plans for their performance. I thought it would be great if the five of us went on tour together; so did everyone else. Doing what I enjoyed with people I enjoyed.

**Mitchie POV **

Later that day, me and Shane prepared and ate the marsh mellows for the camp fire.

"I was thinking," Shane said and popped another marsh mellow in his mouth, "When we go on tour we should sing 'This is me' like at Final Jam last year." I rolled my eyes. All day Shane talked to me about plans when "we" go on tour. He really wanted me to win and I did too but that didn't necessarily mean I was going to just because I was his girlfriend.

"Shane I said it before, I may not win so stop thinking so highly of it." Shane pouted at me.

"Don't think like that," he said. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist as he still wore the pout.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to give your hopes up," I told him.

"You never do," he replied. I smiled and we both leaned in to kiss but were interrupted by Jason who ran in. He was out of breath and soaking.

"Is it okay if I hide in here for a little bit?" Jason asked.

"Sure. What happened to you," I asked and threw him a dry dish rag.

"I was by the lake bird watching when those little "things" found me and attacked. It's like they always seem to find me and I don't know why?" Jason said.

"It's more like they have Nate," Shane told him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nate has been tipping them off. He wanted to see how long you could go for with the junior campers before you blew." Shane told us. I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked me and rubbed the spot.

"You new all along," I said. Shane just shrugged his shoulders. I looked at Jason who had an evil look on his face. But it was more of a funny face than scary.

"Curly head is dead," he muttered, "But how?" he questioned and tired to think of something.

"I got an idea," I said evilly. Jason helped us with the rest of the preparations as we discussed the plan.

Many camp fires were set up for people to sit around. I shared on with the usual group. Everyone grabbed the marsh mellows, chocolate, and gram crackers we put out to make smores. I laughed as Shane kept burning his to a crisp. He was right he couldn't cook, even if his life depended on it. So I ended up making smores for him else he would have not gotten any.

"Hey guys," Nate came, "Sorry I'm late. I was working on a new song. So where can I sit?" he asked.

"Right over here buddy," Jason patted the log beside him, "I saved you a seat," Jason said. Nate walked over and sat between Caitlyn and Jason.

"Thanks," he said and grabbed a marsh mellow. We all looked at each other and Caitlyn was trying hard to hold it in. I informed everyone on the plan and she agreed to keep quiet. Jason looked at me and did our secret spy stare. I giggled. That is why I loved Jason; he was a child at heart. Everyone was talking and eating when Brown raised his hand.

"Can I have you attention please?" Everyone quieted down.

'As you all know Final Jam is next week," Everyone clapped, "And I know each and everyone of you is excited to rock out," we laughed as Brown did an arm swing. "Last year our Jam winner Peggy won a chance to record a song with Connect Three," Our group clapped and Peggy waved, "Well this year I had another surprise for you. This year winner will have the chance of a lifetime, to be the opening act of Connect Three's next tour." Before he could finish many girl fans screamed and jumped up. Pretty soon everyone was talking excitedly amongst themselves about the news. Brown continued, "So next week instead of Connect Three judging the producers from their record label will come and decide. So I wish you all the luck. Peace out." Brown made the peace sign sat down and let everyone talk again. I was cuddled up to Shane who was feeding me a smore.

"So, what are you singing at Final Jam?" he asked me. I pretended to think while I chewed.

"I don't think I'm going to sing," I teased. I looked at him; he had a panic look on his face.

"What do you mean you are not singing? You need to," Shane rambled on and on. I laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm just kidding," I answered. Shane sighed in relief.

"That wasn't funny," he said and poked me, "But really what song?"

"I'm working on a new one with Caitlyn. It's almost done," I told me.

"Well, if you need someone to listen I will be glad too," he said.

'Thank You," I leaned my head on his shoulder and we watched the fire. We were there for a few more hours telling jokes and talking about nothing. I was having a great time. It was getting close to curfew so we decided to get back to our cabins for the night. Most of us got up from the logs and stretched our legs. Nate got up and paused, he sensed something wasn't right.

"What the heck?" Nate turned his head as saw that the log he sat on was attached to his back end. We all laughed, especially Jason, he was the loudest.

Nate pointed at Jason, "You."

"That's for turning those kids on me," Jason told Nate.

Nate glared, "How did you know?" He stopped at turned to Shane, "You."

Shane laughed and raised his hands, "I had and it was Mitchie's idea," he said and pointed to me.

"That's it, rat on your girlfriend," I punched him in the arm again.

Nate looked at me, "You." He was walking closer to me as I walked back closer to Jason, "Come here," Nate said and I nodded no. Pretty soon me and Jason took off and ran while Nate attempted to run after us but failed when he fell. Jason, Shane, Caitlyn, and I all ran towards Nate and piled on top of him.

"Group hug," Jason said and we all laughed including Nate, who hated group hugs the most, as we were all tangled up on the ground. It was one of the best nights I had this summer.

**DISCLSIMER: I got the camp fire and prank from the second movie. **

**Author Note: This seemed to be a little boring to me. What did you think? Next chapter is the Final Jam so I'm taking song requests which I have already received one. Whoever repiles I will dedicate the next chapter to you all I would like a song for: **

**Mitchie**

**Kate **

**The Girls (Tess, Peggy, Ella) **

**Shane **

**Connect Three is already taken **

**I'm trying to get readers more involved and will be adding new characters with your help! So stay tune for future news. **


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock **

**I dedicate this chapter to XxPianogirl98xX and .. **

**Chapter 18 **

**Shane POV**

Today was Final Jam and everyone was hyped. Everywhere I looked, campers were at work on the performances singing and dancing around the camp grounds as I walked to the kitchen. Most had been practicing since Brown made the announcement.

When I entered, Mitchie was singing and dancing around mopping the floor. I stood back and watched with a smile; she twirled around and used the handle of the mop as a microphone and dance partner. Everything between us was more the great and I couldn't be happier. When she finished, I applauded and she jumped. She turned and saw me and smirked.

"You know I am a way better dance partner than that mop." I told her and walked to her

"Really how?" she teased still holding the mop in her hands.

"Well besides that I am a human, I can do this," I threw the mop to the floor and grabbed her waist, "And this," we started to move in sync.

"There's no music," she said and I whispered gotta find you in her ear as we swayed across the floor careful not to fall. I felt her head on my shoulder and I smiled as she rubbed her hands up and down my back. After I finished singing and twirled her and dipped her. She looked up at me and giggled. I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. She wrapped her arms around me as I pulled her up to her feet. I pulled back and stroked her cheek.

"So, am I better?" I asked.

Mitchie rubbed her chin, "It's hard to say," she said. I pretended to look hurt and tickled her sides. She was very ticklish and giggled.

"Stop," she laughed.

"Not until you say Shane Grey is the best dancer," I raised my hands in preparation. She nodded no and tried to run across the floor. I chased after her and soon we were slipping all over the place. Mitchie ran by the sink and slipped but I grabbed her arm before she hit the ground. I held onto her and tickled her so she wouldn't fall. She laughed and laughed. I loved her laugh; it was like music in my ears.

"Okay. Okay. Shane Grey is the best dancer," she said trying to catch her breath. I grinned at her. After that we set up for the dinner rush and ate with our group. After dinner she went with Caitlyn to get ready for Final Jam.

Shortly after dinner, the Final Jam venue was filled with campers and their families who came to cheer them on. I was back stage with all the other performers who were all nervous when the music started and the crowd applauded. Brown took the spotlight.

"Welcome to Final jam, the event everyone has waited and work for. This year we have joining us are connect three manger Mr. Bosworth and producers Mr. Westwood and Mrs. Green. They will be judging tonight's performers and choose the winner of Final Jam and that person will get a chance of a lifetime; to be connect three's opening act. So are you ready to party?" The crowd cheered, "Alright then, before we start the judging we will get this party started. Put your hands together for Connect Three." The crowed screamed as we took the stage.

**Mitchie POV**

I knew Connect Three were performing first so Caitlyn and I went to cheer them on by the side of the stage.

"How are you doing Camp Rock?" I heard Shane asked the crowd. They all screamed in reply.

"This is a song we wrote for two special people. No matter where we are they are with us." Shane winked at me and I smiled. The music started.

**If time was still the sun would never, never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind**

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright

Shane's eyes seemed to never leave my face. ****

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?  
Oh yeah, gonna fly with me now

Now the past is come alive  
And given meaning and a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

All I thought was yes I will fly with you.

**Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me**

****I outstretched my arms as if I was trying to reach him.

**It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright**

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me?

If it's you for me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright, be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly, fly, fly with me?

When the music ended, crowd cheered as the guys waved to the crowd. When the guys got off stage, I jumped in Shane's arms and kissed him. Caitlyn did the same with Nate. Meanwhile, Brown made his way back to the stage.

"Thanks mate. And now let the real show begin. Please welcome to the stage Tess, with Ella and Peggy." Caitlyn and I cheered our friends.

**For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that**

Every guy, everywhere  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

If there is a question about my intentions  
I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)

I'm like a puzzle  
But all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this  
We can make some magic, I'm on like that

I looked over at the judges and they seemed to be enjoying it. ****

I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back, I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake  
It's set in my DNA

Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

The crowd clapped as they made their way off the stage.

**Shane POV**

I clapped as the girls made their way off and Brown took the stage again.

"Thank you girls and now I like to introduce a newbie this year, Kate Wilson. Kate walked by me and brushed my shoulder. She walked to Brown and turned to look at me; she smiled. She set up her guitar and began.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

The crowd applauded and whistled. She left the stage and smiled at me again. I watched as more campers took the stage. I'll admit they were all pretty good, but Mitchie was going to take it all. I went to find her to wish her luck. She stood in front of a mirror applying more lip gloss to over glossed lips. She looked a bit nervous. I wrapped my arms around her and her back leaned against my chest. She sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," I told her looking at her through the mirror.

"I can't help but feel a little nervous," she told me.

"You'll kill it. Everyone will love you out there," I said. We heard Brown's voice introducing Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Thank You," she said and I kissed her for good luck. I watched her walk on stage followed by Caitlyn as the crowd applauded. I went to sit in front for a better view. Her eyes instantly found mine and played.

**I'm standing in the center of the room  
I watching boys follow girls perfume  
All is as it should be I assume  
Except for the distance between me and you**

You're standing as a flower on the wall  
The room is still but we're about to fall  
And all the names that brought us here  
just simply fade away ...  
Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is  
falling over me)  
Who you are is everything I need  
(Who you are is everything I need)  


I gave her a big loving smile. That seemed to boost up her confidence.

**I'm hoping  
I'm wating  
I'm praying you are the one**

I'm hoping  
I'm wating  
I'm praying you are the one

I can't belive that night turned into today  
I used the line you were supposed to say  
And all the names that brought us here  
Now we have to thank

Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are has got me on my knees  
(Who you are has got me on my knees)

I'm hoping  
I'm wating  
I'm praying you are the one

If you are I will wait I will follow  
I'm here to stay  
As long as we're promised tomorrow  
I promise you today I'll wait  
I'll wait

I mouthed 'I love you' to her as she sang to me. I looked for at the judges table and they seemed to be enjoying it; I was happy.****

Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are has got me on my knees  
(Who you are is everything I need)

I'm hoping  
I'm wating  
I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping  
I'm wating  
I'm praying you are the one

You are the one

Before the music was over I stood and gave her a standing ovation. Instead of walking off stage she came in the audience to join me. She ran in my arms and kissed me and some audience members whistled. Brown came up.

"And that concludes our Final Jam so I like the judges to go back stage now and discuss the winner." The crowd cheered as the judges went back stage.

Everyone talked amongst themselves while we waited. The others came to join us in the audience.

"You girls did great," Nate said and took Caitlyn's hand.

"Thanks," both girls said. About ten minutes later Brown appeared with judges holding an envelope; that caught the crowd's attention.

"The judges have made their decision," Mitchie held on my hand very tightly and I was nervous for her.

"The winner of Final Jam and Connect Three's opening act is…" Everyone was on the edge of their seats. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as Brown opened the envelope.

"Kate Wilson!" Brown yelled. I watched as Kate jumped for joy and ran to the stage. Everyone clapped though some were disappointed including me. I looked at Mitchie and it looked like she had tears in her eyes; she had no emotion on her face. I looked at Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason and they too looked shocked and weren't clapping.

"Thank You so much and I won't let Connect Three down," Brown motioned to us three to come up. I left Mitchie to be comforted by Caitlyn; who sat and clapped her hand with the rest. I put on a smile for the camera and Kate hugged me.

"We are going to have the best time together," she said to me.

"Ya the best," I said and looked at Mitchie who looked at us worried.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Fly With Me," by the Jonas Brothers, "You Belong With Me," by Taylor Swift, and "Falling Over Me," by Demi Lovato. **

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of days. I've been busy because my parents cam back for vacation last night. I will reply to all your reviews the first chance I get. **

**I have a question: Should a continue for one more chapter and a sequel to this or write everything in one story? **

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Rock. **

**WOW! 3,593 hits. Thank you!**

***Author Note at the bottom**

**Chapter 19 **

**Shane POV**

I walked off stage to Mitchie with an apologetic smile and engulfed her in a hug, "I'm sorry."

I felt Mitchie tighten the hug, "Thanks okay. I told you not to get your hopes up." I grabbed her hand and made our way out like everyone else. It was our last night at camp and I didn't want it to end so I led Mitchie out to the dock. I sat and made room for her as she made herself comfortable between my legs and leaned against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss the cheek. I heard her sigh.

"Are you mad?" I asked and felt her shrug her shoulders. I held her closer, "Please don't be mad. Don't let her ruin our last night together."

She twisted her head to look at me, "Okay."

"You are going to have to trust me," I told her and kissed her neck.

"I trust you Shane but I don't trust her," Mitchie sounded a bit unsure.

"I'll never do anything to lose you again. I love you too much to give you up." Mitchie smiled and turned her body to me. She smiled and kissed me and I kissed her back. We both pulled back and connected our foreheads.

"I love you too," she said and rested her headed on my shoulder and we just stayed there and enjoyed each other's company.

**Mitchie POV **

Morning came too fast for all of us. The day we dreaded came, the last day of camp. After I finished packing, Caitlyn and I made our way to the kitchen to help my mom pack up. When we got there, we were surprised to see all three guys packing and carrying boxes out to the catering truck.

"Good morning," Shane came over to me and hugged me.

"What are you doing, I thought you were leaving soon?" I asked confused.

"We are, but we thought we would come and spend time with you and Caitlyn beforehand and knew we would find you both here," he explained.

"You are so sweet," I smiled and kissed him. After we got to work and finished faster than I thought. Once the last box was loaded I felt sad because it was time for goodbyes.

"Mitchie," I heard my name being called and saw Peggy, Ella, and Tess run up to me.

"We wanted to say goodbye before we left," Ella said. I started to feel tears in my eyes as I hugged the three of them.

"I'm going to miss you," Peggy said.

"We need to keep in touch," Tess added. We all nodded. After they hugged Caitlyn and the boys they got in Tess's limo and drove off waving.

I heard a honk and saw the tour bus stop a few feet from us. I looked at Shane with sad eyes. It was time to say goodbye to my friends and Shane. Jason was the first to hug me.

"Mitchie," Jason lifted me off the ground. I giggled and hugged him back, "I'm going to miss you," I said.

"Me too, but we will talk I promise when Shane will let me talk to you,"

I laughed at that and Nate came to me next, "Be good," I told him. He rolled his eyes and hugged me.

"Thank You," he whispered to me and I nodded at him. I watched him walk over to Caitlyn who was hugging Jason. Last by not least, I felt Shane pull me into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I said trying hard not to cry.

"Don't worry. I'll be calling so often you will get sick of me," he said.

I laughed, "Not possible." He kissed me with such passion I thought I was going to faint. We pulled apart when air was needed. We just looked at each other and heard another honk. Nate and Jason were already on the bus. Kate came up to us.

"Come on Shane we need to leave," she said. Shane nodded yes and hugged me on last time.

"Don't worry Mitchie, I'll take good care of him," she told me. I sighed and Shane told Kate he will be there.

"Don't worry. You have my heart forever," he kissed my palms and with that he got on the tour bus and it drove away.

I stood there with Caitlyn, who wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and watched the bus drive out of sight.

"I already miss them," I said.

"Same here," Caitlyn and I hugged each other and got in the catering truck and drove pass the Camp Rock sign.

**Please Review! I may be asking for too much but if I get at least 10 reviews I will be very happy and dedicate the first chapter to you all.**

**Author Note: The story isn't over but I am going to continue it in a sequel called "Far From Prefect" since it will take place a couple of months from the last chapter. I will be added new characters: Shane's brother and sister, and writing Jason a girlfriend. **

**So my question to all of you: what personalities and characteristics would you like to see with these characters? **


End file.
